Why do i still love you
by scarletwhite46
Summary: The winx thinks the specialists are cheating on them or are they after three weeks later the winx find out that they pregnant and dont want the boys to know the winx move to earth 17 years famous and in danger when they are attacked later the magic diamention thinks the girls are dead but what happens when the winx has to return the boys spot the girls hotter and with teenage kids
1. Chapter One

Hey this is my very first story so please no judging me i have never done a fanfic before

Chapter one

At alfea the winx were in the courtyard thinking of what to do for the day because of no classes for the day and talking of a girls night party when bloom starts to get annoyed with stella complaining about brandon not texting her or calling

"Stella brandon might be busy" flora said to sella trying to think of a hood reason for him not texting her and trying to be kind to stella when deep down she was getting annoyed with stella

"I know I know i just miss mt schnookums so much want to spend sometime with him it has been two weeks after all and we haven't seen each other for two weeks and he said he had to go on a sudden mission and said it would take three weeks for him to come back" stella sighed

"Thats strange that is excatly what sky said to me when we were on a walk to lake rakaluche two weeks ago" bloom said couriously

"Same with helia he said that over the phone to me as well" flora

said getting suspisous

That is odd nadu said the same to me as well" layla said getting really curious

More then odd it getring suspoous Timmy said the same to me on the phone" tecna said

"Well riven said the same to me on the phone and said he wouldn't be able to call or text me" musa said getting suspisous of riven

"I think the boys are all on the same mission or are up to something cause brandon has cancelld seven date on me saying he was busy woth something or he has homework" stella said annoyed now

"same with sky" bloom sighed

"riven has as well" musa said

well same with nabu" layla said

"Helia has as well but now i think about it we haven't hanged out lately" flora sighed sadly

"Wait a mintue this is getting even more odd and suspious timmy has cancelled on quite a few dates as well even with our video chats and we haven't texted much i think it is time we go to red fountain" tecna said getting intrigued

"Yay road trip to red fountain i get to see my schnookums" stella said jumping up off the grass

* * *

Meanwhile with the specialists

* * *

with Brandon

Brandon hears a knock on the door "Hey baby how are you chimera said before kissing brandon passionately on the lips brandon forced her off him and chimera shut the door

"What the fuck chimera what the hell do you think your doing here and kissing me we areb't even dating and we never did?" brandon said yelling at chimera

"Well i like yoy and you were at stella's princess and i have fallen for you so how about you break up with stella and you can whatever you want with me and that is a promise schnookums" chimera said winking

"Fuck off and never and i repeat never call me schookums only the love and light of my life stella can call ne that and only stella now get the fuck out of my room and let the door hit you on the way out chimera" brandon said angry

"I didn't want to do this brandon and cast a spell on him that paralizes him until she kissed then forced him to have sex with her until stella sees them in bed and breaks his heart then the spell vanishes so she kissed him without a second later brandon found himself kissed back wrapping his arms around her normal sized waist and unzipping her short tight one strap dress and letting it fall to the ground leaving chimera in her heels and underwear chimera broke the kiss to take brandon's shirt off and unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans and took off brandon took off her nickers and bra chimera took off her heels and his boxers brandon picked up chimera and placed her of the bed as he went on top of her and have sex

* * *

with Sky

There was a knock on the door just as sky got out of the shower opened the door and saw diasprio came in shut the door

"Hey diasprio" sky said gritting through his teeth

"Hey there sky" diasprio said flirty before she kissed sky and sky pushed away from is crazy stalker ex fiancee

"what the fuck diasprio" sky said yelling

"whats wrong baby?" diasprio said knowing he is still with bloom hoping he will take her back and get rid of bloom

"Get out of here diasprio i am with bloom and you know i will never want to hurt her and i love bloom with all of my heat" sky said angry and yelling at her

fin i didn't want to resort to this and said some sort of spell that forced him to do what ever she wanted and diasprio kissed sky ver hard and passionatly sky didn't hesitate to return unzipped her shor tight white and red dress kicked her shoes off and her hands travelled down to his town and toke it off and sky warpped his arms around to her slightly nearly over weight waist and tryed to unhook her bra na d finally got it slid her nickers down pick her up without braking thier hot and wet kiss placed her on the bed and have sex

* * *

with Nabu

Nabu was just reading a book on the sofa before he heard a knock on the door nabu put his book away walked up to the door

"hello kate" nabu said annoyed that his ex girlfriend was visiting him

"hey nabu" kate said moving her hand up his shirt then grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast and gasped as he squeezed it and he pushed her back

"No kate you left me for some duke and broke up with me i am am dating amazing girl and i am taken i don't want to ruin my relationship with her" nabu said snapping

"Fine but at least can i make you a drink nabu we can at least be friends right?" kate said very annoyed

"yeah" nabu said sighing little did he know kate put a love spell in it and he drank it and he used him for spell felt his lips getting crashed as she crashed hers onto his nabu and kate took off each others clothes until they were both naked he was getting led to the bed and have sex

* * *

with Riven

Riven was just on his bed listening to a playlist musa created for him to listen to he closed his eyes liking the playlist and humming happily then the door opened and a girl walked in and closed the door locking it walked up to riven covering his eyes he got startled and saw marla

"what are listening to riven?"

"Just a playlist i found on my phone why marla you don't like music?" he said kinda annyed that she just walked in and interupted his time to listen to his faverite playlist

"Just curious nothing wrong with that is there riven so i was just woundring if you wanted some time with me and hang?" she said really tempted to have sex but couldn't considering that he said he didn't want to have sex with her because thay are no longer together because he just wanted to just be friends before he met musa

"No i am busy and i just want to be friends i told you that" she said stright to point and snapped

"for what that ugly skank musa come on riven you still with her and you diserve better nameing me"

"Never and i mean NEVER say that about musa!" riven said yelling at merla

"aha that is my sexy riven i missed" marla said getting turned on riven just sighed and his han on the bridge of his nose wanting her to leave and told to leave and marla didn't she just grabbed a book sat on the sofa and reading riven just sighed then went back on the bed put his ear phones back on and went to to his playlist little did he know this will still cause musa and riven to break up and marla will get riven all for herself

* * *

With helia

Helia was just drawing then heard a door knock and he got up went to the door and opened it was his ex crystal he got a bunch of flashbacks on her cheating on him and he got annoyed on sight as she walked in pushed him onto the door making it close and she kissed him hard helia got so angry and shoved her off him

"What the fuck are you doing crystal?" helia asked her in an angry and yet annoyed voice

"Kissing my boyfriend what else?" she said innocently yet knew that he was dating flora in the first point

"I am dating flora who i love with all my heart and i am not your boyfriend we haven't been together for almost 5 years get the hell out and never come back" helia said very angry

"No we are still close friends and i came to visit so i am just going to sit here and listen to my music on your bed" she said very serious and he just stood there sighing then gave up and went back to his drawing of flora little did she know this would still cause so much trouble for helia's and flora's relationship causing them to break up then get helia all for herself

* * *

with timmy

Timmy was just on his computer creating something special for tecna when he heard the door knock he sighed and got up went to the door and opened it

"Hey there timmy" said tara said

"Oh hey tara" said timmy a bit annoyed that tara is here and that tara just practically invited herself in and thew him against the door practically closing it and shoved her tougue in his mouth timmy shoved her back

"what the hell tara ehy did you kiss me and i am taken i am dating the best girl on the planet and now you here why that is illogical" timmy said almost yelling unhappy with what just happened

"well easy answer my sweet smart timmy" tara said as it is even obvious

"what is the illogical answer tara" timmy said gritting his teeth

"I want us to get back together timmy i miss you i should of argued eith our gadgets and the design of our softwear we were creating it ruined our relationship timmy i apologise" tara said

"ohh ok i get it i am now dating again after 7 years and i am happy again you come running to my mouth hopping a kiss and apology and we would some how magically end up together with the odds ok 1 out of 100 chances you hope that 1 chances would work when i dinally found happiness that is without tecnology in my life and the only thing that isn't tecnology and is love and you want to ruin that for me?" he said snapping and angry

"Well to sum it up excatly" tara said

"Not going to happen tara" timmy said

"Ok i understand but can we at least be friends timmy?" timmy just sighed and regreating for even having this coversation

"Fine now can you leave" timmy said just wanting this coversation to end

"No we are friends so i am just going to lay on you bed and go on my phone" tara said in a voice timmy knew she wasn't going to leave and she is just going to stay

"Fine just don't even bug me i am busy on something just stay on your phone or listen to music with your earphones in or read ok" timmy said going back on the computer

* * *

Now with the winx

the winx are getting off the shuttle bus and are at red fountain and are on their way to the boys room they go down the hall and seperate to the boys room stella goes to find brandons room bloom goes to find skys room layla goes to find nabus room musa goes to find rivens room flora goes to find helias roon tecna goes to find timmys room

* * *

mwhahaha i am ending the first chapter here what is going to happen when the winx finds the boys ex girlfriend in their room why dis the bous say that they were on a mission that meant to be on for an extra week jow will the winx react me please tell me what i should do for the next chapter or future chapters xxx


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

hello again i hope i am doing this righ i am nervous and don't know if this is the secon chapter hehe on so her is the second chapter xxx

With brandon and stella

Stella starts skipping to brandon's roo excited to see her love of her life after two weeks but hoping he isn't there like he said he was because wlhe was on a mission for at least another week she starts to ealk toward the door and it was open 'So brandon lyed to me he isn't on a mission like he said me was' she thought sadly as she walked in stella was mad amd angry and heart broken when she saw brandon sleeping naked with chimera of all people

"BRANDON HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH CHIMERA OF ALL FUCKONG GIRLS YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" Stella said shoting a light bolt on the bed sending them flying and she kept shooting at brandon and then chimera her eyes bawlling brandon shoved some boxer then jeans

"Stella i can explain" before he could she bolted out the room crying her eyes out hard

"Stella" brandon ran after her caught her arm

"Let go brandon" stella said getting angry

"no not until you listen to me stella"

"whatever" stella said rollong her eyes

but listen to me first for a change ok you canelled on so many of our date you never answered the phon you never called anymore you never texted me back and i got worried you got sick of me or you hated i still wish you were on your mission sor i came here to see is tou were but all this time you were screwing chimera the daughter of that bitch that tryed to take the throne from my daddy and you were slept with her where you toke my virginity three weeks ago which is worse and you didn't even lock the door" stella said with tears blurring her vision and threating to fall down her face she could hold back the tears and blicked with them falling so fast down her face

"Stella i-"

no no no more brandon it is over don't ever call me or text or even visit me again"

stella said trancforming into her enchantix flying out the window to the winx dorm

With sky and bloom

Bloom starts walking to sky's room excited to see her love of her life after two weeks but hoping he isn't there like he said he was because wlhe was on a mission for at least another week she starts to ealk toward the door and it was open 'So sky lyed to me he isn't on a mission like he said me was' she thought sadly as she walked in stella was mad amd angry and heart broken when she saw sky sleeping naked with diasprio

of all people

"SKY HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH DIASPRIO OF ALL FUCKONG GIRLS YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" Bloom said shoting a firebolt on the bed sending them flying and she kept shooting at sky and then diasprio her eyes bawlling sky shoved some boxer then jeans and ran after bloom

" BLOOM come back let me explain" sky pleaded as he ran after her and he just caught her he grabbed her arm and spun her around into his arm bloom shoved him back

"Ok what is it sky you cheated on me with your ex fianceé diasprio when you said you loved me you lyed to me about your mission and you cancelled on many and many date so i got curious to see if you lyed to me about the mission and guess what i was right but didn't think you would be screwing diasprio behind my back sky and now you don't have to i get it you love diasprio well now don't worry it is over you can marry her bye sky" bloom said angry and crying and heart broken sky grabbed blooms arm spun her around again into his arms and kissed bloom shoved him off and shot a fire ball at him after she slapped him very hard on his cheek tranceformed into her enchantixand flew out the same window as stella did and flew back to the dorm

Sky screamed loudly and slid down the wall crying and saw brandon crying

"I guess you just saw?" asked sky

"yeh you ok sky?" asked brandon

"no i just lost bloom you?" said sky

"lost stella?" said brandon

"how?" asked sky

"long story you?" asked brandon

"same" said sky

with layla and nabuLayla starts walking to nabu's room excited to see her fiancé after two weeks but hoping he isn't there like he said he was because wlhe was on a mission for at least another week she starts to walk toward the door and it was open 'So nabu lyed to me he isn't on a mission like he said me was'she thought annoyed that he lyed to her as she walked in layla was mad amd angry and heart broken when she saw nabu sleeping naked with kate his ex and the room stank of the cum and sweat"NABU HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH KATE OF ALL FUCKING GIRLS YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" layla said shoting a morphixs ball on the bed sending them flying and she kept shooting at nabu and then kate her eyes bawlling nabu shoved some boxer then jeans and ran after layla

" Layla comeback here please" nabu said running after her caught her arm spun her around she stopped turned around"Ok fine you said you loved me you proposed to me you almost died but saved you in time i loved you and you cheat on me with kate your ex girlfriend you ruined our relationship our engangement cause you couldn't keep it in your pants the room stunk of the sex you had with kate and oh lets not forget you said you were on a mission for three weeks i go to see if you were lying to me and i was right so all the date you suddenly cancelled on me was so you could screw your ex behind my back is that aboit right well don't worry about me anymore were through we're done the engagement is over" layla said before slapping him hard and shot a morphix ball at him tranceformed into her enchantix and flew out the same window as stella and bloom did

Nabu screamed and went to the wall and leaned next to it and slid down cry and saw brandon and sky did the samething

"I just you saw?" nabu asked

"Yeh i did man you ok what happened?" brandon asked

"Yeh what happened?" sky asked

"long story and you two?"

"same" they said at the same time

With riven and musa

Musa starts walking to rivens room excited to see her boyfriend after two weeks but hoping he isn't there like he said he was because he was meant to be on a mission for at least another week she starts to walk toward the door and it was open 'So riven lyed to me he isn't on a mission like he said to me he was' she thought annoyed that he lyed to her as she walked in she saw a girl sitting on the bed next to him while he was very happily humming loudly to music in his earphones with his eyes shut as he layed on his bed arms behind his neck

"RIVEN" musa yelled loudly he got statlled and he found out marla moved from the sofa to the end of the bed reading while she sat there ans stared ar musa with a smirk saying he is with me and he chose me not you"Musa i swear it is not what is looks like i swaer she and i are just friends i swear i promise" riven said jumping off the bed running after her while she is spead walking of the room and then ran towards the window rivan caught up to musa

"Ok fine what was your ex even doing in your room on the bed reading a book while your alowing het even near you while your also on the bed humming music and what are you even doing in red fountain when your meant to be on a mission for another week riven you kepp lying to me how can i even trust you anymore everytime i think we are getting closer and i can trust you you either lie or you do something like this" musa said

all riven could do was walk up to her wrapped his are around her petite waist and softly placed his lips are her and put all of his love and care into that kiss and all musa did was push him away

"Really riven is that all you could do you cant even say anything and you think one kiss could fix any Situation we have i can't do this anymore riven" musa said crying and slapped him hard on the cheek tranceformed into her enchantix and flew out of the same window stella, bloom ,layla did

riven just screamed as loud as he could and cryed his eyes ou and didn't care as brandon and nabu and sky saw him crying he went towards a that was closest and bash the living day lights out of it until his hand was bleeding the boys ran towards and tryed to stop him before he broke his hand

"Riven stop you can't hurt yourself for this what wpuld musa do if she saw you like this you need to stop before you really injure yourself" nabu said as riven just cryed harder and fell to the floor with his hand on the ground his head down and just cried

"have you ever seen riven acturally cry like this or at all until now?" nabu wispered to brandon

"No" sky and brandon said at the same time"

"this is really bad isn't it?" they all said really quietly

with helia and flora

Flora starts walking to helia's room excited to see her boyfriend after two weeks but hoping he isn't there like he said he was because he meant to be on a mission for at least another week she starts to walk toward the door and it was open 'So helia lyed to me he isn't on a mission like he said me was on' she thought annoyed that he lyed to her as she walked in helia was at the desk drawing whil crystal was in nothing but a bra and nickers showing throw a very see through shirt that went to her hips laying on his bed reading poems he wrote for flora he hid under his bed and haven't given to her yet

"HELIA" flora screamed startling helia very much just as he turned aroung found a giant smirking crystal looking at flora saying he is mine he chose me not you just as helia saw crystal her out fit change to look like they slept together

'oh on please don't we slept together flora please don't think i am cheating on yoy because my ex girlfriend is here readin poems and is on my bed none to say the least oh shit' helia thought as she ran out of the room helia chased after her and caught her arm

"Let me go helia" flora said in terrfying and threatening voice and he let immediently

"pleace just listen to me first please flora?"

"Ok but listen to me first helia i came here today to see if you were really on a mission for three weeks to see if you were lying to me and you were lying to me you had crystal in your room laying on your bed in a EXTREMELY revealing outfit and reading poems you don't even let ME read and you cancelled and SO FUCKING many date you made promises you can't keep and you were screwing crystal behind my back and you even FUCKING LYED time after fucking time and you said you loved me your love doesn't even mean shit does it helia" flora said to helia with only tears slowly falling down her hot tanned face

"flora i love you and there is a reason she-"

"Stop just stop helia i don't think i can belive you and more helia i am done this is fucking done helia" flora said with tears in her eyes as she tranceformed into her enchantix and flew out the same window as stella, bloom, layla, musa flew out of and went to the dorm

Helia just sceamed his lungs out crying swearing and bashing with head against the wall and didn't give a fuck that sky, brandon, nabu and riven was there but riven was still in the same state as before

"helia stop before you give yourself a concusion" said sky

"what got into flora for her to swear like that her you voice was dark and definately not flota like?" asked nabu

"I wish i know" said helia crying very hard

"I don't give a fuck about myself anymore sky" helia said crying really hard still bashing his head against the wall until he fell to his knees hands on the ground his head down crying hard

with timmy and tecnatecna starts walking to timmy's room excited to see her boyfriend after two weeks but hoping he isn't there like he said he was because of a mission he was meant to be on for at least another week she starts to walk toward the door and it was open 'So timmy lyed to me he isn't on a mission like he said he was just as i suspected' tecna said sighing opening the door to find tara about to kiss timmy as we was backing away tara

"TIMMY" tecna said timmy freaked out when he heatd tecna yelling his name and ran after her as she left the room timm caught tecna's arm

"Timmy let the fuck go of my arm if you know whats good for you" tecna said in a unhuman voice timmy let go very quickly

"Tenca please listen to me listen to the evidence" timmy asked

"The evidence the evidence i plenty of evidence timmy"

"and what would that be tecna?" timmy asked

"ok you cancelled on countless date you never text me anymore and you never online you never call and you keep lying i had one last puzzle piece left and was to see if you were acturally here or on the mission you said you were meant to be on or and extra week and you kept luing the piece of the puzzle was what happened in your room timmy you almost let tara kiss you and now i have enough proof that you are cheat on me with fucking ex fucking girlfriend timmy you said you love me you love is FUCKING SHIT timmy

"But tecna i do love you"

y"our love is full of shite and lies timmy" tecna said

i i i i cant do this any more this timmy it is going to work anymore timmy it is over you can go back to screwing tara timmy" tecna said crying and tranceformed into her enchantix and flew out of the wind as stella, bloom ,layla, musa, flora

Timmy just sceamed his lungs out crying swearing and bashing with head against the wall and didn't give a fuck that sky, brandon, nabu and riven was there but riven was still in the same state as before and is the same state as helia and didn't carebif all the boys saw him in this state all the boys just went back into thier room yelled the girls oit locked the doors and cryed themselves asleep as did the girls

sorry for the crappy ending i was falling asleep the next will be better then this promise to up date tomorrow xxx


	3. Chapter Three

hey guys sorry for not adding for a few day i was having writers bock bit here it is please read and reveiw i wannna hear what you think so far xxx

With the specialists a few day later

With Helia

"helia you have to get out eventurally" sky said banging on helia's dorr demanding to go in

"no i am not" helia said still crying from flora breaking up with him

"come on you can at least get out of the bed and unlock the door?" sky asked

"fine" helia said unlocking the door going back to his dark room and laying back in bed with his room a mess

"GUYS I AM GONNA NEED SOME BACK UP HERE IT IS WORSER THEN WE THOUGHT" sky yellled for the boys help

With Riven

Riven was in his room locked his room was dark and messy riven was laying in bed crying his eyes out heartbroken that musa broke up with him

"Riven dude you gotta get out of this room come on man you gotta move on and get your act together and pull yourself together and be tough and strong what would musa think of you right now man?" brandon asked and said trying to get riven out of his bed

"don't just don't mention her brandon and leave me alone" riven said with sobs in his voice and crying

"at least open the door man" brandon said as riven got out of his bed unlocked the door and went back to bed crying

"DUDES THIS IS CODE RED I NEED BACKUP" brandon said terrifyed at riven and his emotion plus vunrability

with Timmy

Timmy unplugged his computer and gadgets everyhere his room dark and timmy was crying his eyes out his door locked and refused to leave his back and shut down his phone

"Come on timmy you have to get out eventurally and go get your sct back together and talk to her and explain what happened what would tecna think of your behavour timmy you need to stop this timmy your stronger then this and you your not the same you haven't eatten any food you haven't left your room"

"And is how i like ii nabu" timmy said coldly

"can you at least unlock the door for me" nabu ask as timmy unlocked the door for nabu then went back to bed

"GUYS I NEED HELP HERE HE IS NOT GONNA BUDGE" nabu said shocked by him and ran to the others

"it is terrifying" bandon said while shaking from riven show his emotons and not emotionless

"try helia and his anger" sky said while shaking and petrified of him

"you think that is try timmy and his emotion plus anger he has shatterd gadgets all over his room and unplugged computer with a shattered screen" nabu said crossing his arms

"WHAT" sky and brandon said

"yeh plus holes in walls and in the closet" nabu addded

"you should all see helia's room he has ripped up poems and paints thrown all over the walls he has holes in walls the bed has holes his pillows ripped aprthis drawing shredded and he crys then screamed at me ATTACKING ME" sky said while clinging to brandon shaking while his teeth are chattering in fear his face went white as a ghost as blood drained from him

"Dude what happened to you in there?" brandon asked getting scared sky didn't responed mabu and brandon where now scared then heard

"AAGGHHH" timmy, helia, riven screamed in anger sky, brandon, nabu all ran out of the room then down the hallway of red fountain ran to the lawn area and clung together petrified to back in

" i thought helia was a pasifist?" sky asked

"he was but before he became a pasifist he was a stong fighter and was in the military when he was 5 and became agrssive but he changed after his best friend tried to protect him and he vowed to be a pasifist but if you tick him off or something really bad happens to you then you will wish to never to go back to tjat moment it will tormatise you forever i have witnessed it and i still wish to never to back to that time yet alone to get him mad" professor saladdin said while shaking as he appeared out of nowhere the boys just stood there clinging to eachother tighter

"whu did you ask about helia like your petrified of my nephew? did something bad happen?" saladdin asked the boys

"well sky went to comfort helia after something happened a few daus ago with flora then helia started yelling and screaming while swearing and started banging his head on wall we tryed to stop him then sky started screaming about backup but brandon was busy with a emotion scary riven while he was also angry i went to deal with a freaking scary timmy he was angery emotional beyond mad" nabu said

"ok and what happened with flora?" saladdin asked

"she broke up with helia because crystal was in his room in her underwear reading his poems and gave flora a smirk and glare saying he is hers and to back off he cancelled on any things with flota and lyed to her saying he was on a mission for three week when he was not she broke up with him for those reason and now helia is like a FUCKING devil slash scary ass demon" sky said clinging for his life

"oh ok then your all doomed" saladdin said with blood flashed of his face that was whiter then sky's

"WHAT" the boys yelled

"you are doomed helia has always bottled up his anger and tryed to always be calm but now that he lost flora there is stoping him" saladdin said before he heared helia scream

"ARRGGHH" saladdin started running away and the boys followed him to a hidden room

"when will he stop" the boys asked there professor

"in an hour or two hopefully" saladdin said scared

"hopefully?" the boys gulped

and hour or two later

helia calmed down and looked around found the boys in a corner terrified by him and everytime helia moved they flinched helia sighed deeply

"i guess you found the dark part of me?" helia asked ashamed

y-y-yeh we met him and we are shocked" the boys answered

"yeh well one thing i wish is that flora NEVER meets him or hear about me as the terrifying helia that makes everyone flinch and wanting to run away" helia said

"dude you terrified sky to death you attacked him and sky isn't telling us what happened" brandon said

"i don't even remember what happened to me after flora flew out the window and never came back and broke up with me" helia said

"what happened here?" timmy asked walking to the boys

"you finally came out of your room timmy" nabu said

"yeh" timmy said sighing

"what happened to the living room?" riven asked with is eyes red and puffy from crying the time

"we met a new version of helia today and riven" sky said

"NEVER MAKE HIM MAD EVER!" the boys nabu, brandon, and sky said at the sametime warning him

"uhh ok" riven said not undersranding what they were warning him about

meanwhile with the winx

With Flora

Flora was sleeping woke up at 7am in the morning ran into her suite ans started puking for 5 mintues then went back to bed then went back to sleep the alarm went off 2 hours later flora was grouchy and walked into the main room made herself some coffee then went to one of the couches and drank it then ran back to the toilet puking for ten mintues

with bloom

Bloom woke up at 9am and went to go have a shower when she walked in on flora puking

"whats wrong flora?" bloom asked concerned abput her friend who was puking still

"i am fine bloom i just a flu that is going around alfea" flora said smiling at bloom

"yeh you must've flora ill call in saying your not feeling well and that we are not going in cause it might be Contsious ok" bloom said while walking out of thier joined bathroom

"yeh alright" flora said while continue to puke

With musa

Musa woke up at 3am in the morning running into her suite and started puking for 20 mintues then went back to bed went back to sleep and woke up 6 hours later made herdelf and coffee then ran back to the stoilet and started puking again

With tecna

Tecna woke up at 9am and went to go make herself a coffee drank it then went to take a nice hot shower then opened the door to see musa puking she went up to her and held her lond dark midnight blue hair

"are you ok musa?" tecna asked musa still holding her hair back

"yeh i just must've caught that flu going around tec i am fine" musa said while still puking

ok well ill be right back just gonna go get my phone and call in saying you are sick and not going to go in today" tecna said while walking out of thier joined bathroom

With stella

Stell woke up at 4am in the morning running into her suite and started puking for 15 mintues then went back to bed went back to sleep and woke up 5 hours later made herself and coffee then ran back to the toilet and started puking again

With Layla

Layla woke up at 9am in the morning went to the main room made herself a coffee went to stella and her joined bathroom to have a hot shower when she spotted stella puking in the toilet while trying to hold her hair back layla walked up to her and held her hair back

"you ok stella?" layla asked her in a soft friendly voice

"yeh i just must've caught that awful flu going around i might call in and tell the teacher i am not going in today cause i have that i am not feeling well and got to nurse ofeila later on today" stella said before puking again

"good odea ill call in now ill be right back stella" layla said before walkin away

With the girls

"bloom i going to call in and say we aren't going to classes today because stella isn't feeling well she is in our bathroom puking" layla said after hanging up the phone

"you didn't have to call today i just got off the phone for the same reason but instead of stella it is flora she has been puking all morning as well she must've got that nasty flu that has been going around" bloom just said

"strange i just got off the phone as well musa has been puking all morning as well" tecna said

"really musa to?" layla asked

"will you excuse me tecna said

With musa

"Finally i am off the toilet" musa sighed as she talked to herself before she saw tecna running to the toilet now and started puking musa walked back into the bathroom sat with her rubbing her back

"you gave me tlyour flu musa" tecna said as she was puking

"sorry tec" musa said in a apologetic voice as she used her magic and a bucker appeared out of nowhere and gave it to her

tecna took the bucket and started puking into to it as musa guilded her to her bed and put the bucket beside her

musa made another bucket for herself and went to her bed and put it beside her

With flora

"Finally that is over" flora said as she went back to bed and used her magic to make a bucket beside her bed before she went to get changed into a Green crop top, black jacket, navy blue and bark geen multi coloured scarf, black skinny ripped jeans, dark knee high heel boots, she put her hair in a high pony tail with a dark grey hair tie

flora went to the main room then got a take out coffee cup made herself a caramel milkshake then picked it up went to the girls

"girls ill be back i am just going to go see ofelia with stell and muse in 5 mintues" flora said before musa walked out right before stella

With stella

" i am so glad that is over stella used her magic and created a bucket with her magic by her bed then went to get changed she wore a orange and yellow camo crop top, dark orange jacket, dark gray scarf, dark navy blue skinny ripped jeans, black knee high heel boots, her hair in a high pony tail with a dark grey hair tie

the stella walked out of the room right after musa the walked to the kitchen are and made a strawberrry and caramel milshake and put in a take out coffee cup then walked towards the girls

With musa

after musa guided tecna to her bed then made a bucket by her bed musa went to get dressed to see ofelia with stell and flo

musa put on a really dark purple and blue camo crop top, dark grey jacket, black scarf dark grey skinny ripped jeans, dark navy blue knee high heel boots, her hair in a high pony tail with a really dark purple hair tie

musa went out of her right before stella and made herdelf an caramel and blueberry milkshake put in a coffee take out cup went to the other girls

With the other girls

"so are you ready stell and muse?" flora asked the girls

"yeh" stella said feeling queesy and taking a sip of her caramel and strawberry milkshake

"lets get this over with so i can relax" musa said also taking a sip of her milkshake

flora, stella, musa, were aboit to leave when she said i am also going with you to see ofelia tecna said she she was making a chocolate and caramel milkshake she was wearing a dark purple and black crop top, light blue skinny ripped jeans, black knee high heel boots, a navy blue scarf, light blue jacket, with a navy blue headband and walked up to the girls said bye to bloom and layla then walked out the door with flora and the others

With ofelia

just as the girls walked in to see ofelia she was expecting them

"ahh just on time please sit on the bed" ofelia said tje girls did as told and cheacked each of the girls then took blood samples then she tought of one thing they all had in common they were pregnant she face went white as the blood drained from it the girls were freaking out

"your all pregnant girls ill be back in a mintue ill give you sometime to take it in" ofelia told them as they were all freaking out

"i cant be pregnant at seventeen what will my parents say sure mum will be supporting me all the way and dad will as well but also murder the father of my child not just that what heppens wjen the farther of my child finds out i am pregnant i cant ever let that happen" flora said starting to cry and starting to freak out

" i cant be pregnant at 17 i am way to young to be pregnant and my parents will disown me as their daughter and what will happen when the farther of my child finds out i am pregnant i cant let that happen" tecna said starting to cry amd starting to freak out

"i can't be pregnant at 17 i am a freaking teenager and dad will be so mad at me and murder the farther of my child oh no the farther can NEVER find put about me beinging pregnant i can't EVER let that happen" musa said starting to cry and satrting to freak out like the others

"i can't be pregnant i am a teenagrer i am 17 for pete sake and mum will be happy for me but daddy oh no daddy will murder the farther of my child my child is it so weird to say that oh no the farther can NEVER find out i am pregnant Ever i cant let that happen" stella said starting to cry and satrting to freak out with the others just as the door open and bloom and layla walked in just before ofelia walked back in

"ah just on time bloom and layla take a seat on the other bed" ofelia said and started to do the same thing ad she did to the other girls ofelia sighed

"girls you are all pregnant ill be rigjt back"

ofelia said and walked back out for a moment

" i-i-i cant be pregnant" both bllom and layla said at the same time

"that is what we all said" stella said to bloom and layla

"yeh this is a shocl to all of us" musa said as bloom and layla walked up to the girls and sat with just then the door opened and ofelia walked back in with head mistress faragonda walked in

**_I am gonna end chapter here please read and reciew i amd gonna ask please help me puck some baby names for the girls to give thier child please give me some ideas thanks xxx_**


	4. Chapter Four

**p.s all the girls have all of thier transformations and they can pick any of thier transformation i pick thier enchantix because i think they look gorgous in thier enchantix and that transformation is hot**

**warning there is a part of a lemon scene in this chapter**

**all the girls have thier own bathroom and bedrooms **

* * *

"Well i belive a congradulations are in order girls" miss faragonda said to the girls

"thanks miss faragonda" stella said still shocked that she and the girls are pregnant

"i belive that the specialists are the farthers of these children?" miss faragonda said to the girls

"the boys can not find out about this i beg you miss faragonda they can never find out ever" flora said about to cry and all the other girls nodded

"might i ask how this happened?" miss faragonda asked the girls

* * *

_Flashback to the night __three weeks ago_

* * *

_redfountain and alfea were having a victory party for beating clasara and brefilias and the fairy animal are restored to order at redfountain and someone spicked the punch and the girls and boys were reallly drunk and so were the teacher cause they were also drinking the punch_

* * *

_with brandon and stella_

_brandon and stella were stubbling up the stairs and going to brandon's room and thing got a little hot and heavy stella and brandon were ripping off each others clothes then made thier way to his bed and they became one he entered her_

* * *

_with bloom and sky_

_bloom and sky were running up the stair then went to skys room locked the door then threw eachother on the bed ripping each others clothes off while kissing then things got hot and heavy they slept together_

* * *

_with layla and nabu_

_nabu and layla were kissing in nabu room already and were ripping each others clothes already and making thier way to nabu bed then layla stopped kissing him ran to the door and locked ran back to nabu jumping him and they both landed on his bed then slept with him_

* * *

_timmy and tecna, riven and musa, helia and flora get the best scenes because they are my faverite couples dont get me wrong i also like stella and brandon and layla, and bloom but they aren't my favourite couples xxx_

* * *

_with riven and musa_

_musa and riven were in the music room of red fountain musa and riven a strong liquer and had 7 bowls of spiked punch in the music room that musa spelled up totally consious musa went riven sat on his lap kissing him passionately then went to shirt lifting it a bit and started kissing his abs then riven moaned musa jumped off him and stated moved her hips around in frount of him and pulled him off his chair and danced with him then while dancing kissed him then pulled his shirt off then she toke off and jumped on the grand piano laughing while drinking more spiked punch finshed the cup threw it somewhere then she was sexy dancing while taking off her pants threw them at riven then her shirt swinging around then liturally jumped into riven arms wrapped her arms around his neck then wrapped her legs around his waist kissed him and then fell down then got dressed they ran out of the music room laughing with each other to rivens room straight as they went into rivens roo musa closed the door locking it she started walking towards him slowly taking off her clothes teasing him and then leaving her in a red and grey lace bra and nickers he walked towards her taking it off himself then starting to kiss him passionately without another second he kissed her even more passionately then she did she guided her hands over her body towards his pants unbuckling his belt then they kept continuing to take off each others clothes until they were naked and went towards the bed without breaking their kiss and fell back riven on top of musa and had hot and passionate sex_

* * *

_with timmy and tecna_

_timmy and tecna were in thes computer room laughing with each other and had 8 bowls of spiked punch that tecna spelled up kissing they were really good that holding thier liquer completely awear what they were doing tecna got up cast a spell and locked the room and spelled the computers on the other side of the room jumped up started drinking more spiked punch like two more cup threw them across the room and then stipped in to her bra and nderwear and danced around and casted a pole and stipped danced timmy was throwing money at her and enjoyed the view tecna was doing an erotic dance in frount of her boyfriend and then jumped off and wrapped her legs around jim causing him to fall back and she landing on him and kissed she got up and helped him up and toke his shirt off and liked his abs timmy was moaning and licked down to his pants then blew all the way up his abs and and kissed down to his pants again then stopped kissed his lips to his neck and left and hickey timmy and tecna then got dressed again spelled the room back to normal pole gone computers back excatly back to normal ran out of the room laughing timmy and tecna ran to his room and she locked the door pushed him into his chair she stood in frount of him and started to take of her knee high heel boot slowly teasingly and her skinny ripped jeans of then her crop top slowly while moving her hips back and forth in a teasing way then she was just in a black and lavender purple lacey bra and underwear_ timmy's eyes were wide as he witness his tecna's body in a sexy lace bra and nickers front of him all he wanted to do in that moment is to touch all over and plesure her all the time she pulled him over to the bed and have sex

* * *

_with flora and helia_

_flora and helia were in the greenhouse drink the punch and doing shots with the punch and then were really drunk but still knowing what they were doing they and really hold their stomache they were laughing alot and touching each other flora was guiding her hand all over his abs and mustles and she was guiding her hand slowly teasingly down to his crotch he was loving it because it has flora doing that to him but straight as she stopped on his crotch heila moved her hand away flora then moved from her spot near him got up and sat on him and started moving around on him and twerking on him and moved back forth on his crotch helia started getting turned on flora then jumped off and spelled the greenhouse so no one would walk in and spelled a stage ans started stripping then jump on and started sexy dancing and spelled a pole and drank about 5 more cups od spiked punch and stated pole dancing then cast a spell and a bar cam out of nowhere and started drinking more alcohol and went back to the stage and pole she started dancinh again and toke off her bra swinging it aroud and threw at helia and did the same with her nickers and went to the pole and started dancing naked without shoes and then created a whip out of vines and started dancing with it around her body then slowly walk up to helia and made out with him toke off his shirt and then pulled him to the stage and started dancing with him but a naughty type of style and then helia was SO turned on that he wispered something in her ear then cast a spell so the bar and stage with a pole disappeared and flora got dressed and helia put his shirt on and ran out of the green house with flora while drinking one more cup of spiked punch and then threw it somwhere and ran to laughing so much as they ran to his room straight as they got in she push him she locked the door and spelled the room to be sound proof the pushed him on the single couch and started to move her hips side to side bending her knees and stated with her knee high boots stomp one boot on the coffee table and slowly zipped it down and threw it across the room and did the same thing to the other bending her legs and moving her hips again started to slowly take off her black skinny ripped jeans then kicked them off and side across the floor and slowly take off her light grey crop top and three it across the room leave her in a black and red lace bra and nickers she teasingly walk towards him putting her on one side of him then the other leg to the other side and sitting on him and started to moved back forth alot and lap dancing on him then stopped and whispering to his ear then kissed him without another second helia replyed and flora moved her tougue into his mouth helia replied and had a wet and hot passionate make out session then without breaking the kiss flora moved her hands from his neck to his belt and unbuckled his belt and then moved her hands to his top and tried to pull it to his arms then broke the kiss and pulled to top off and got off him and they both stood up and flora pushed the pants down then leaving helia in his boxers and guided him to his bed helia put his arms around her petite waist and moved his hand to her bra and undid it and pushed her on the bed and started to plessure her by grabbing them and squeezing them and sucking on the right while squeezing the nipple of the left leavin flora moaning so much then stopped and did the same thing to the other helia moved down kissing all the way then grabbed her black and red lacey nickers then slid them off and got to fingers and placed them inside her and moved in and out flora gasped then moan loudly helia stopped and flora moved to the edge of the bed leaving helia on the bed and flora pulled the black and green boxers off him then jumped on the bed and helia __rolled her over helia was now on top of her then placed his right medium member in frounf of her womanhood and flora wrapped her legs around his waist then helia_ _entered her flora started to moan then helia was ready her thrusted in and out flora wrapped her arms around his neck and helia wrapped his arms and flora's waist and kissed then continued having sex_

_end of flashback_

* * *

the girls started blushing flora, musa, tecna were blushing bright red redder then blooms hair and completely had a giant smirk and didn't regret how they acted before musa, flora, tecna were more then friends and closer to each other they were like twins to each other and they told each other all about that night they knew excatly how they acted to the boys and what they did to the boys they told what happened in the greenhouse, music room, computer room they were blushing more then the other girls but bloom, stella, layla didn't know a single thing

"why are you blushing and smirking tecna, musa, flora?" asked stella smirking

"you don't need to know stella" flora said smirking

"savage flora" layla said wanting to know as well

"well then why are you blushing?" musa snapped

"ohh uhh well" layla started but miss faragonda spoke

"that is enough girls" faragonda sighed

"you all know now that you are all pregnant you cant stay it is not safe here and you are in danger there is evil out there still and you are all popular and the press and everyone else will have a filed day with this and you are still technically under age you can't stay at alfea now at least until you give birth i am seding you to earth but i still want you to practice you magic but when you are on earth i want you to contacr your parents ok" faragonda said

"ok we understand" bloom said

"you leave in the morning now go rest girls" faragonda said

_"meanwhile at red fountain with the boys_

riven, helia, and timmy have always been closer then the doys and told eaxh other everything they were in their main room in rivens dorm sky, brandon and nabu were in brandon's room and never thought of going in rivens room unless rivrn let them in

"dude i am so glad class is over" riven said

"yeh and i had a flashback today wierd right" timmy said laying on the floor next to the couch

"what was it about timmy?" helia asked

"remember that victory party three weeks ago?" timmy asked

"yeh that was an epic nihht for me even when me and musa were in the music room then in my bedroom" riven said smirking

"ha you think what happened in the music room was good when musa was stripping on the piano while dancing was good you should've seen tecna in the computer room she spelled a pole and stripping while dancing then poled danced in front of me while playing with her hair she was on an 20 more levels of hot she was so confordent and sexy she was like a diffrent person but in a good way"

"no no no dudes you think what happened in the computer room, and music room was good you should've seen flora in the green house flora spelled up a bar so we could drink more then that spiked punch she spelled up a stage and with a pole then became a stripper but she pole danced naked and created a vine whip and daced around with it around her body and jumped of the stage dragged me up there and dirty danced together then she toke off my shirt and we danced more drank more then went to my room"

"dude that is dirty even for flora and tecna" riven said smirking

"yeh" they both said smirking

"but one thing about that night is stella, layla, and bloom should've spelled the room i could hear them practically screaming thier names it but it really little bit turned me off from tecna" timmy said not impressed about that night

i know what you mean but flora turned me on so much that night but straight as they were screaming thier names i got only a tiny bit turned off but flora fixed that up as well" heila said smirking

"dudes i bet layla, bloom and stella lost their virginity that night but with us musa, tecna and flora lost thier virginity a LONG time ago" riven said laughing along with timmy and helia

"yeh it was when we won against valtor at the victory party it was my second year at second year of red fountain ha my hair was so long back then" helia said smiling

"yeh but tecna was taking to my room first" timmy said

"ha the girls all lost thier virginity on the same night" riven said laughing

"yeh" timmy and helia said laughing to

* * *

_with the girls in their dorm_

bloom, stella and layla were in stella's room and flora, tecna and musa were in flora's room and stella, bllom and layla are more cloer together then the rest flora, musa and tecna act like they are sister more like twins at times

"girls straight as faragonda said how did we end getting pregant i had a flashback the that perty at red fountain three weeks ago and how i wasn't even really drunk i spelled up a bar and drank more of that alcohol then the spiked punch i even knew that the punch was spiked i drank half of that fucking bar" flora said disapointed about that laying on the grey and black couch

"haha i know i drank SO much of that punch like when i was in the music room that night i spelled my own batch and i there was about 7 bowls and i was barely drunk i was so disappointed but riven thought i was really drunk so i went along with it" musa said snikering a bit laying on black bean bag in the main room of flora's room

"yeh the spiked punch wasn't even really that spiked when i was in the computer room with timmy i spelled up some spiked punch i tryed to get a really stronger punch i had hmm 8 punch bowls and timny thought i was drunk so i gave him a show i held alot back though but i had fun" tecna said laying on the side of a single couch with her legs dangling down in the arms of a black and grey couch

"but the most important part of the night did any of you ise condoms because we have slept with the boys so many times that we just do it for plesure but we love the boys so much like we can't describe how but we always use condoms did you use them thst night?" flora asked

"now that you think about it i didn't all my focus was on timmy and hot his body was with mustles and abs" tecna said upset that she is carrying his unborn child and how she broke up with him even shough she loves him much

"same here i was just on how hot riven looked that night and how i could get enough of how he touched me that night" musa said upset that she broke up with riven and how she is carrying his unborn child and how much she loved him and still loves him

"i did either i was focused on how hot helia was and how short his hair was that made him even hotter and his perfect body with those abs and mustles and his firm shoulder and back that nade him look so hot thst i could help but touch all over that night amd his sent that night the thought of using a condom that night never came to my mind" flora said sighing about how she broke up with helia that had the perfect body ever and now she let him go and carrying his inborn child or children

"wow flo that was discriptive that made me think of helia in a diffrent way and he did look hot" musa said smirking

"yeh flo when you said that i pictured helia that way and now i know what you mean when you think of helia shirtless and i wasn't in a hurry to get that image out" tecna said snickering

"hey he is mine you have timmy and riven" flora said

"haha we are just teasing you flo and i rather riven though" musa said

"yeh i rather timmy and his 6 pack and big mustles and his orange hair that just stops in front of his eyes and how the winds blows it in the air and how when he is shirtless you can see the six pack and how when the light shines on his fit and firm stomache it illuminate it and how his back mustles show his curves through out his back and his red glasses show on his face makes him look like a dork nerd if you see his brown eyes on his face but if you take off his glasses his face looks like that of what you think a bou looks dumb but his soft lips feels on your that night was just was that of what you want i didn't of a condom and i was just caught up of his sent that went through my body" tecna said sighing missing him

"damn when you say it like that timmy is hot tec" flora said shocked at that image

"yeh tec timmy is fit and hot when you think it timmy has mustles and abs really" musa said snikering and shocked

"hey timmy may look like a ner and dork but he isn't he is accturally hot shirtless" tecna said smiling at the thought

"riven is hot his 12 pack is very firm and is hot his big mustles is really hard and his maroon shirt and spiky and shoft at the touch and his back has so many mustles on it that his lower back is very firm and soft the touch and curvy it is so cool and his violet eyes you can't help but lost in then and his eyes get slightly covered by his hair thst while he is sleeping you can'0t help wsnt to move then our of his innocent and his smile is so hot you make him want to smile more and his voice you can't help but think is hot at times and how soft his lips are you can't help but want to kiss them and how hot and his voice when he sings how hot he is when he is kind and lets down his tough guy act" musa said thinking of him and sighs on how she let him go

"wow he acturally sound cute" flora said shocked

"yeh and i still can't belive you conficed him to get rid of the mowhawk musa" tecna said

"ahaha it REALLY wasn't easy but he said he would get rid of it if i sang his song for him when we were alone" musa said smiling and then started crying because she isn't with him anymore and put her hand on her stomache for the first time

"really for you to sing his song for him?" flora asked thinking 'is he the same riven he is when he is around the others'

"i can't belive it" tecna said shocked

"he isn't always a pain the ass you know he is sweet and caring and treats me way much better then my ex chad" musa said crossing her arms

"riven is a real sweetheart when others aren't around he loves my voice and we sing and play instraments all the time and is so caring to me and doesn't always just want to touch me all the time and want sex no sometimes he rejects that he can be a real gentlemen and treats me like i am apart of my life and like i am a a treasure and beyound a rare diamond at times he treasure me" musa said crying hard

"aww that is adorable and sweet riven sounds like a really good person and cares about you so much musa" flora said while getting off from laying on the couch went up to her on the bean bag and hug her

"riven is a real sweetheart he sometimes shows that he cares about you alot around the others remember the first time he went to earth and working at the fruity music bar and tryed to get you back?" tecna asked while getting off the couch and went to musa hugging her

"yeh he really does care about you musa" flora said

"i know he does i remember the first time i got really drunk and we where in my room and i tryed to kiss him and tskr off my clothes and his he stopped me and put his clothes back ong and and grabbed his jacket and put it around me saying that it is wrong to always want to have sex instead after i got dressed her grabbed his phone and put on a playlist he made me gave me his ear phone and we layed on my couch in the main room in my room area and layed there listening to music and fell asleep" musa said cheering up

"yeh that is sweet of him" flora and tecna said at the same time and went back to packing up all of thier stuff shrinking the suitecases flora had 17 shrunken suitecases 2 of her suitecases were full of plants and gardening stuff and 2 of other suitecases were full of her bathroom gear, musa had 18 shrunken suitecases 3 of her suitecases were full of instraments and music stuff 3 of ther other suitecases where full of bathroom gear, tecna had 19 shrunken suitecases 4 of her suitecases were full of gadgets3 of ther other suitecases were full of her bathroom gear and technology stuff there room had nothing in their mains any way thier bed rooms had nothing in thier either every room was cleared out

the other girls did the same thing bloom had 12 suitecases, layla had 13 suitecases, stella had about 25 shrunken suitecases in her pocket

the girls went out of the dorm room walked all the way up to miss faragonda's office and faragonda created a portal to earth for the girls and said a very sad good bye there were tears sliding down their face including faragonda she thought of them like her children

"winx don't think this is the last time we see each ther i will be visiting every second month to check on you ok" faragonda said then there was a knock on the door griselda walk up to the winx and gave them a hug goodbye and very disappointed in the boys before they left the winx told faragonda and griselda why they broke up woth the boys then walked throught the portal to earth

just as they walked througj and the portal closed there was a knock on faragonda's door

"come in" faragonda said juzt then there were six shadows walked in and faragonda and griselda were shock to see them

**mwhaha i am ending the chapter here sorry it is a long chapter i just let it flow who are the six shadows that walked into faragonda's office what happens on earth with the winx how will the specialists react to the winx leaving do the specialists ever find out the winx are pregnant keep reading to tind out please read and review xxx**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey guys in this chapter the girls are now on earth and i am coming up with other places instead of just gardiania xxx**

* * *

the six shadows walked into faragonda office it was the specialists in alfea to talk to the winx just as the silence was building up and awkward momen riven spoke up

"we are here to see the girls we went to thier dorm and no one answered we called the girls and they haven't picked up we texted the twice and no reply" riven said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall

"the winx are on a undercover secret mission and won't be back for a while like 5 or 10 years boys" faragonda said sighing

"WHAT why weren't we informed we cpuld gone with them and protect them and 5 or 10 years why that long" helia asked

"because this is a mission just for the girls and they need to do this theirselves and to make them stronger" griselda said sturnly

"why didn't they tell us or at least let us say bye to them" timmy asked upset clenching his hands in his seat

"because they had to leave imeddiantly and it just hurt the girls to say goodbye after the breakup boys" griselda said starting about the breakup

"the girls told about that?" sky asked shocked that faragonda and griselda know and that girls told them

"yes and spifecly asked me not to tell about the mission details to you or anyone i don't even know where they are sadly" faragonda said upset that her price students are not at alfea anymore

"why aren't we aloud to know any of the details about thier mission or where they are what is going on?" riven asked getting more and more curious about where his muse is

"i am sorry but i can't share anything more with you boys all i can say is they won't be back for a long time and they have to start their new live today" faragonfa said

"WHAT thet have to start their new what now" riven said almost pissed off and clenching his fists

"their new lives faragonda just said that" griselda saidgetring annoyed with all the questions and upset that the winx

"but why do they have to start new lives and go on this mission that thet left on?" nabu asked upset

"they were in danger and had to move away and find this threat we don't know how long they will be gone for" faragonda said

"now can you boys leave this is also hard on us?" griselda asked

"well we know all that we can" timmy said as the boys left with him

faragonda sighed with griselda

* * *

With the winx

"where are we going to stay we are not staying gardenia umm how Miami or london?" asked stella

"those both sound like great ideas but what about rio or calafornia?" asked layla

"that is nice to but what about L.A or vegas?" asked bloom

"serioulsy what about china or tokyo or japan?" asked musa

"those are some really nice ideas musa but what about itily or hawaii or bora bora?" asked flora

"very good ideas flora but what about new york or paris or santa monica?" asked tecna

"ah we cant make a decision what about we go to all of those places but first we go to L.A first ok if it is ok with you all?" asked flora

"i love that idea F" said layla

"yeh lilly" said stella

"great idea flora

"yeh i love that idea F.L" said musa

"flo you are a genious" said tecna

* * *

Flora's nickname is lilly because her favourite flower is a water lilly

* * *

the girls go to L.A and when to a great hotel and rest 6 rooms

* * *

_Meanwhile with the boys_riven, helia , timmy and the others were in that main room of sky bedroom

"ok you seriously can't belive faragonda that she doesn't know where the girls are right?" sky said in an angry voice

"well i kinda do" brandon said

"yeh sky i mean why would faragonda lie to us" sai nabu

"you guys are all dumb" saky said bluntly

"that was mean sky" timmy said

"oh well excuse me nerd" brandon said

"oh come one your the one type of guy that flexes in front of girls when you hanged out with stella and then slept with her was to be sister in law" riven said defending timmy

"oh really you dated darcy a fricken witch and then fought with musa and musa brokeup with you and then needed my help to get her back" nabu said crossing his arms

"oh nice we have saved you so many times and you needed our help for you to comeback to life technically when flora got possesed by an evil magic she almost risked her life to bring you back to life and almost took her life when a weapon was getting thrown at you and she pushed you out of the way and ended up in a hospital for 5 months" helia said crossing his arms glaring at nabu defending riven

"cone helia, riven were going to riven's room" timmy said just before walking away sky spoke

"since when did you timmy get to go into rivens room and get so close i remembered when you and riven would always fight even helia and now your all buddy buddy" sky asked smirking

"aha nice sky we got close by going on triple date together and hanging out come on timmy, helia lets go to my room or helia's room" riven said walking out witg the boys

they chose timmy's room and chatted while finding timmy's hidden wall and opened it to find a wall full of alcohol that was a fridge system grabbed three bottles closed the door that opened the wall and drank together

* * *

_2 months later with the girls_

The winx started jobs so stay bisy spelled themselves to look like normal teenages and with the spell when they look at eachother and tell thier bumps are showing but to everone else they are still very skinny the winx are working as fasion designers assistances, started a band called secrets, also models the winx became popular and very rich they were living in the best hotel in L.A penthouse

"wow i can't belive we are still getting money" stella shriked

"yeh we are a famous band plus models" musa said happily

"and fasion designer asstistance" bloom added

"girls i got great news guess who is going to be the one to design the new ipad touch s7?" tecna asked excited

"umm you?" flora asked

"YES" tecna screamed

"that is awsome tilla" musa said very happy for her

* * *

Tilla is a cute name and is a nickname only musa, timmy, and flora call her

* * *

"i am so proud tilla" flora said

"tecy i am so happy for you" bloom said

"well done tecna" layla said

"violet i am very happy for you" stella said

"ahah thanks girls" tecna said

* * *

**_So sorry but i am goin to skip to 5 years later cause explaining evrrything about the pregnancy would be more harder for me please don't hate me xxx_**

* * *

_5 years later_

"Aziz charla time to get up" bloom yelled from the kitchen

"coming mum" they both yelled running down the stairs

"where are shara and cyrus" asked aziz

"they might still be asleep stupid" charla said

" ill go wake them up mum" charla said running to cyrus's room

straight as she went to the hallway he walked out rubbing his eye and went to her she smiled and said morning

"oh moning" cyrus said and walked to the table

"morning auntie bloom" cyrus said

"morning cyrus were is shara?" asked bloom

"oh she must still be asleep ill take care of it" cyrus said as charla went back to the table thing it might be a bad idea

* * *

flora walked out of her room dressed after a hot shower went to her daughter's room to wake her up

"lillna it is time to wake up can you be a dear and wake up your brother while i wake up your sister?" lillna woke up rubbing bother of her eyes

"sure thing mum" she said as she got up to wake up her brother terran as lillan walked into terran's room she walked up to himm and moved his hair out of his face then gave him a very light kind shake on his sholder

"terran mumsaid it is time to get up we are having breakfast soon and it is your turn to shower first ok?" lillan said in a very sweet kind voice

"ok thanks lilly" terran said before getting up

flora walked over to calla's room and went up to her kissed her forhead waking her up

'cally it is time to wake up terran get the shower first so time to come down stairds to eat first ok" flora said

"ok" calla said

* * *

musa walked out of her room into her sons room and went to wake him up

"ace it is time to get up and can you wake up you sister while i wake yhe other it is lyric's turn to shower first"

"sure thing mum" ace said getting out of bed to go to lyric's room

musa walked into harmony's room walked up to her and kissed her forhead getiing her to wake up

"morning mum" harmony said waking up then walked down to the kitchen

ace walked in to lyric's room and shoft kindly woke up his sister and told to go to shower so he could and that breakfast will be ready soon in a kind voice then walked out and to the kitchen

* * *

layla waked in to isyla room woke her up then walked into her sons room woke him up told him to shower and told isyla to come down to the kitchen

* * *

tecna walked into her son's room woje him up kindly

"good moring nyan can you wake up electra while i go get tilisa out of her bed?" tecna asked her son

"fine sure" nyan said

"thank you" tecna said

nyan walked into electra's room and softly walked up to her softly shock her wake and told her to come down for breakfast

tecna walked into tilisa's room and soft toke the blankets down sat on the side of the bed and kissed her head telling to wake up

tilisa slowly woke up got out of bed then went straight for the shower tecna chuckled and walked down to the kitchen with the others just then stella happily walked to the table dressed and her hair still damp from her shower like tecna, musa, flora, bloom and layla

they spent about 25 mintues at the table the kids finished all having a shower and got dressed

* * *

shara had golden big brown eyes like her farther her blonde hair with natural brown strekes through out her long hair in side braid she had a black pair of jeans a grey and white top and dark grey jacket on half zipped white sneakers charla was and kind like her farther she was stubburn like her farther and mother loves fashion likes her mother but she is also trouble liker her mother shara is also a very quiet and shy

cyrus had brown spiky hair like his farther big dark brown eyes like his farther had his farthers charming smile and a good boy also trys to keep his sister out of trouble cyrus is a people person like brandon he had a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans and black sneakers on

shara and cyrus are the son and daughter of stella and brandon shara is shy and quiet but causes alot of trouble but she doesn't try to it just happens cyrus is a people person and try's to save his sister from trouble but not all the time they bicker from time to time but never get into a fight shara was the older twin and cyrus was the younger

* * *

aziz has red short hair and blue eyes like his farther just like his farthers smile and charming personality aziz is a trouble maker and a people person unlike his sister aziz has a dark blue shirt and light blue jeans with grey sneakers on

charla had pastel blonde hair with red stekes through out her long hair in two side plates charla was shy but soicable to the others and her family she had a light blue top with black leggings a white jumper wrapped around her waist and light grey sneakers

charla and aziz were the son and daughter of bloom and sky charla was the younger twin and aziz was the older twin they always bicker and sometime fight

* * *

isyla had purple deep blue eyes like her farther and dark skin her hair long and curly was dark brown like her mother and farther she had dark green top and black leggings and a light green scalf her hair in a ponytail she was active and shy

zion had dark sking very shory black hair and deep blue eyes like his farther long with his charming smile more active then isyla and people person not shy he had black top grey jeans light green sneakers

zion and isyla are tiwn and the son and daughter of layla and nabu zion was the older twin and isyla was the younger twin they never stop bickering and fighting playing pranks on each other

* * *

ace had black short spiky hair and thier mothers big beautiful blue eyes and charming smile from his farther ace had black and dark blue shirt and black jeans and deep blue and grey sneakers ace is shy like with sisters and loved his music and reading he wasn't a people person unless he is with family and friends but always quiet

lyric had midnight blue hair with magenta streke in her long hair that are in high pigtails lyric had her farther's big violet eyes and pale skin and her mothers smile and voice along with harmony lyric had a lavender and grey top black jeans and white and grey sneaker lyric was shy but a bit loud at times she love to read while listening to music

harmony had magenta hair with a mignigh blue and black strekes through out her long hair in a high pony tail she had a dark purple and dark grey top black leggings and light grey ugg boots with a lavender scalf she was the most shy rarely talk and alwayed play an instrament and read she always and always listend to music she turned off her music

harmony, lyric, ace are triplets and the son and daughters of musa and riven harmony is the oldest ace was the second oldest and lyric was the youngest they never bicker or fight they treat each other with care and love they always get along

* * *

tilisa had orange hair past er shoulders with tiny pigtails on each side with purple strekes through out her head had big brown eyes and tecna's smile she was extremely smart and a computer genious tilisa had bright pastel grey and pastel green top dark grey leggings white scalf and light grey ugg boots a lavender pastel jacket unzipped on she was sociable and kind always ready to have a coversation

electra had lavender hair long hair up to her shoulder brown eyes liker her farther and her mothers smile loves tecnology and is ready to have a coversation she had a dark grey jumper on and a pastel grey shirt white scalf and boots and black jeans

nyan had organge hair short and straight loves technology ready to play games had a black shirt and navy blue jeand with white sneakers on a little bit shy but rarely and loves to read

tilisa is the oldest electra is second oldest and nyan is the youngest and are the son and daughters of tecna and timmy very samrt and intelligence

* * *

Lillan had black with brown strekes long hair in a high ponytail her dark big blue eyes just like her farther and her mothers loving smile and singing voice lillan is shy like her mother loves nature just like her mother but love to do poetry and drawing alot as well lillan is always kind and caring about others she had a dark grey and light blue top black legging a light pastel green scalf and black uggs a dark green jumper wrapped around her waist light green and white glasses for when lillan is writing

terran had brown hair like his mother had her big green like her mother and his farthers charming smile loves plants like drawing not really into poetry had a light green top dark blue jeans a black jacket on unzipped grey sneakers

calla brown haor with black strekes through out her long hair half in a ponytail the rest down calla is a people person never try to be shy around others not really into poetry loves nature and drawing calla had a white and dark green top light blue scalf light pastel green uggs light grey jumper on black leggings

lillan is the oldest triplet terran is second oldest and calla is the youngest and they ate the daughters and son of helia and flora they never once argued with each other or had ever have a disagreement they treat each other with so much love and care

* * *

_meanwhile with the boys_"it has been 5 years how about we go to alfea and see if they have returned?" asked sky desperately wanting to see bloom

"sky if they came back they would've let us know and we have girlfriends now don't you think that will be wired i mean 6 specialists with 3 of them dating going to alfea to see if thier ex girlfriends after 5 years" bradon stated

"yeh i guess you right" sky said

"i still don't know why are aren't dating again i mean they have been gone for 5 years and you haven't dated since helia, timmy, riven" said sky

"well at least we have lasted 5 years and can still keep it in my pants" helia stated bluntly

"ohh nice one helia" timmy said snickering

"oh ok so we are dating again but the winx are now living diffrent lives now so we also moved on i mean we did look for then for two or three years and yeh us three have given up what about you?" asked and stated brandon

"we are still looking" snapped riven lets go to helia's room guys and leave the three guys that moved on from thier soulmates

"yeh" said timmy

**i am ending the chapter here because the next chspter is were things get jucey and insteresting please keep reading to find out what happens xxx**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey this is now where i time skip 12 years later and the kids become 17 years of age and gradulated high scjool and thier parents are very popular and famous xxx**

* * *

the winx are now models still now fasion designers and still in a band thier children are the part of the crew they set up the bands and choose people from the crowd to come up on stage and are the only back stage dancers they love being arpart of the best band ever and travlling the world they spent a few years in miami, london, china, hawaii, bora bora right now they are learning the language of Japanese and have a london accent as well

"Harmy were are you?" tilly asked trying to find her best friend

"Lilly have you found her?" Tilisa asked Lillan

"No i haven't where could Harmy be?"

"I have a thought" Electra said coming out of no where

"Ahh Terra don't sneak up on people" Lilly said a bit shocked that she just appeard

"well are you going to tell us Terra?" asked Tilly

"yes yes try the music room" alright bye then electra left

"of cause it was so obvious why didn't we think of that" Lilly said sarcastically

"come on lets just go there" Tilly said

"see she isn't in there what about her mum's hide out place?" Lilly asked

"no we ask her brother?" Tilly suggested

"ok let's find Ace" Lilly said they found ran on the couch in the lounge room

"hey ran how are you?" Lilly asked sweetly

"Oh hey i am good Lilly what's up?" Ace asked

"oh uhh we are looking for Harmy" Lilly said

"ahh you can't find Mony?" Ace asked

"Yeh do you know where she is?" Tilly asked

"Yeh she is in my room playing the guitar" Ace said looking at Lilly

"Ohh of cause that is one of the places we didn't look" Tilly said

"Why would you even thinking of looking in my room?" Ace asked chuckling

"Ahaha yeh because if try to find someone why look in the boys room" Tilly said

"Anyway thanks again Ace bye" Lilly said winking then walked off to Terran's room

"was that a wink i saw Lilly?" Tilly said smirking

"No why would yoy ask that?" Lilly said

"just addmit i you never do you like Ace Lilly"

"No i don't oh here we are Ace's room" Lilly said

"i bet if you ask Harmy she will say you do" Tilly said smirking they open the door to Ace's room and it is clean Harmony is in there playing the guitar on his couch

"Finally we found you" Tilly said

"oh sorry were you looking for me?" Harmony aksed putting the guitar down

"yeh we are on tonight and we wanted to talk to you about something"

"sure what is it can yoy please convice Tilly that she was a crush on on Terran" Lilly said crossing her arms smirking while she is sitting on Ace's bed

"Ahh" Harmy got interrupted by Tilly

"and can you convice Lilly that she has a crush on Ace" Tilly said taking a seat in his other couch

"I do not have a crush on Ace" Lilly said

"Yes you do Lilly" Tilly said

"Ok Lilly you do like my brother" Harmony said

"And Tilly you do like Terran" and Harmy said again

"ok yes yes i do" Tilly said blushing

"Aha i knew it" Lilly said

"Lilly now you have to confess that you like Ace" Tilly said as Ace walked into his room holding his book as he looked up then Lilly spoke

"I do not have a crush on Ace"

"You what now?" Ace asked as he looked at Lilly sitting on his bed denying the fact that she does like Ace

"Oh hey Ace" Harmy said smirking at him knwing that he is crushing on Lilly

"What!" Lilly said as she turned around and saw him then her face turned a bit pink

"ohh uhh h-h-hey Ace" Lilly said embarrased

"hey Lilly what did you just say before i walked in?" Ace asked hoping she would say it again

"ohh uhh" Lilly started stuttering as the girls were snickering at the scene

"I have to go and do something right now" Lilly said as she got off his bed and walked past him out the room and then ran down the hallway

"Ahahahaha" the girls were laugjing so hard

"what did she say before i walk in i thought i heard her saying he didn't like me?" Ace asked the Tilly and Mony as the where smirking really hard

"ohh little brother wouldn't like to know come on Tilly we have to get Lilly dress nicely for the preformance i want to have boys look at her and think damn" Mony said smirking at Ace

"Oh Ace if you really wanna know then you have to confess that you like her right know in front of me and Tilly" Mony said smirking

"I do not have a crush on Lilly" Ace said

"ok id you say so bye Ace" Mony said leaving her brothers room

* * *

Charla had golden big brown eyes like her farther her blonde hair with natural brown strekes through out her long hair that ends on her lower back in a high ponytail she had a black pair of skinny shorts thatstop at her thighs a grey and white crop top and dark grey jacket on half zipped white converses

cyrus had brown spiky short hair had a light blue and black top and a pair od navy dark blue jeans and white and balck sneakers

* * *

aziz has red short spiked hair dark blue shirt and light black jeans with grey and light blue sneakers on

Shara had pastel blonde hair with red stekes through out her long hair in a side briad that ended her elbow she had a light pastel blue top with black short mini shorts a white jumper wrapped around her waist and light blue and white converses

* * *

isyla her hair long and curly was dark brown in a half up in a bun and half down style she had dark green and light grey crop top and black gym leggings and a light green scalf

zion had very short black hair he had black and dark green top grey jeans light green and white sneakers

* * *

Ace had black short spiky hair and had black and dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans and deep blue and grey sneakers and a pair of dark purple and dark blue and had a bright red beanie and had a pair of brigjr red and light grey headphones around his neck all the time

lyric had midnight blue hair with magenta streke in her long hair that are in high bun had a lavender and grey crop top black skinny ripped jeans and white and grey with a bit of lavender converses lyric always had ear phones in her ears

harmony had magenta hair with a mignigh blue and black strekes through out her long hair in a high pony tail she had a dark purple and dark grey with dark blue crop top light grey, white with black jacket half zipped up and hung off one shoulder, black skinny ripped jeans, light grey knee high heel boots with a lavender scalf she always had pastel lavender, blue, light grey headphones around her neck

* * *

tilisa had orange hair past her to her middle with purple strekes through out her head half in a ponytail and the rest down had bright pastel grey and green crop top dark grey skinney ripped jeans white scalf and light grey knee high heel boots a pastel lavender, green with pastel blue jacket unzipped with a black head band

electra had lavender hair long hair up to her shoulders a black snapback and had a dark grey jumper on and a pastel grey with light green crop top white scalf and whiter knee high boots and black skinny jeans

nyan had organge hair short and had a black shirt and a light grey jacket unzipped navy blue jeans with white and orange sneakers on

* * *

Lillan had black with brown strekes long hair in a half up in a ponytail and the res down she had a dark grey and light blue with pastel green crop top black skinny ripped jeans a light pastel green scalf and light grey knee high boots a dark green jumper wrapped around her waist and light grey beanie light green and white glasses for when she is writing

terran had brown hair spiky and short heb had a light green and black top dark blue jeans a white and dark blue jacket unzipped grey sneakers and had a dark blur beanie

calla brown hair with black strekes through out her long hair in a ponytail had a rose flower head band white and dark green crop top light blue scalf light pastel blue and green converses light grey jumper on and hung off a shoulder dark blue skinny ripped jeans

* * *

"Shara hurry we have lunch soon Calla is cooking and she is a good cook" Charla said

"Ohh uhh ok be down soon" Shara said trying not to moan from Aziz kissing her neck

"ohh that feels good babe but yoy have to stop Calla is making lunch and you know your sis what would she do if she found out about this our relationship?" Shara asked

"Char would not want to talk to me or you for a long time" Az said

"yeh anyway we have five mintues to spare Aziz said before leaving her locked room kissed Aziz again

"Hey Cyrus come with me" Charla dragged Cyrus to her room locked the door moved away from him only to be pulled into his arms and he kissed passionately he could her his girlfriend moan quietly

"that was very good Cyrus" Charla said braking from his embrace to the couch and let him rest his head on her lap and Charla played with his short red hair

* * *

Isyla is on the couch sleeping away and Zion was with Lyric talking about games

_In Lillan's room_

"ahh what are you doing in my room Terran?" Lilly asked kindly

" i am hidding from someone" Terran said

"who?"

"Isyla" Terran answered

"why are hiddi g from Isyla?"Lillan asked

"she is trying to make me do 5 houts of gym with her" Terran said

"5 hours what is she trying to do find a new gym partner she has her brother to do gym with" lillan said crossing her arms sitting on her bed

"yeh oh by the way did you finally get Zion back off from you?" Terran asked his sister

"No" Lillan answred and it is getting annoyed

"ok" Terran said

"Zion is great guy but he wants to get together with me and i don't want that we are 17 travelling the world with our mother and thier mothers that we think of has oit aunts so yeh but i don't want to date Zion or anyone for that matter" Lillan said

"Lil are you sure there isn't anyone you would like to date" said Calla coming in her sister's room

"Calla when did you walk in?" asked Terran

"ohh uhh about when i heard oir say doesn't want to date anyone but have feeling she isn't telling the full truth to us" Alla said

"yeh your right maybe she like someone in this house maybe possibly on of my best friends maybe he is" Terran got interupted by his sister throwing a pillow in his face

"Off" said Terran by the pillow hitting his face

"oh real mature" Terran said to Lillan

"don't we have to get ready for the concert tonight?" Lillan asked more like stated

"Oh right Lillan Terran lunch is ready" Calla said leaving the room with Terran leaving Lillan alone

_with the winx girls_

"ohh finally we are off the private plane and in Tokyo again and we finally get to see our children" stella said strenching

"yeh and you belive they are already 17?" asked layla

"haha yeh you stella and me have twins while musa tecna and flora have triplets and had the extra trouble" bloom said

"yeh lets go that meeting took forever i hope one of flora's triplets is cooking lunch?" asked layla

"knowing my teenagers it would be either Calla or Lillan Terran is more of the one to cook and do dishes around night time" flora said smiling

"aha yeh" said musa

"come on the limo is waiting" tecna said

"ohh right on on tel symph" flora said running to the driver tipping him 25 dollors for waiting

_meanwhile at the table with the teenagers_

"Alright lunch is served enjoy" said Calla

they had mini bacon and melted cheese toasties, cocktailed franks in shapes of plants with skewers through them, salad, pop corn fried chicken inshapes of the moon, stars, musical shapes, technology gadgets, sea creatures, diffrent types cheese cut up into small cubes, mini ham and cheese sandwhiches

"this looks really good All" said Lyric

"yeh and tastes really good to" said Electra

"and i am sure there is more then enough for Shara to considering she is Aunt Stella's daughter" Charla said laughing

"Hey Mony why does Zion keep sitting near Lilly i thought she made it clear that she is not interested?" Axe asked shyly to his sister

"I don't know" said Harmony

"Ok" Ace said grabbing a musical shape pop corn chicken and ate it

"Zion stop touching my hand" Lillan said quietly and pushed her hand away

"fine what ever dude chill" Zion said moving his hand away getting glared at by Terran, Calla, Tilly, Harmony and even slightly by Ace

just then the door opens and the winx walked in

"Wow this looks great ans there is so much of each thing" Stella said shoving a toastie down then a chicken

"Wow Calla i am impressed you have improved quite well soon you will catch up to Lillan, Terran and me" Flora said eating a rose shaped Frankfurt

" yeh lets join them a the table" Said Tecna

they all ate and talked laughing just then there was a loud Thud and bang and six shadows walked in cackling and they looked very familier but diffrent

"well well well well what have we here sisters?" asked Icey

"oh look who out of retirement planet that had no powers" Flora said smirking

"want me to show that nature lover a thing or two asked Crystal

"ohh look came to see us and did you finally get timmy?" Tecna asked

"careful fairy or you might loose that mouth" Tara said not happy that she hasn't got timmy

"ohh so i guess that answers your question tel?" musa said knowing that they are getting ticked off

"i might be more careful with who you are talking to music geek" Marla answered

"really i wouldn't be so sure about that considering you tryed to get our ex boyfriends in bed but failed and kept try to seduce them but failed" flora said smirking not even transformed

"That's it sorry but she has to go hold that toungue of hers" Crystal said shooting an attack at her flora dodged just in time and tryed to shoot her back by still dodging

"come on girls magic winx symphix" bloom said

_the girls transform_

"Flora fairy of nature" flora had a short short dress in blue, light grey, light green, and pastel green, she had her golden brown hair down to her waist with mini braids, she had light grey bracelets that went down her hand and was connected to her middle finger ring, she had vines with musical note and tecno style from her thighs all the down her legs and wrappes around her ankle down her foot and stopped at her toe, she had a water lilly crown with musical notes her wings are light green and grey with a bit of blue

"Musa fairy of music" Musa had a bright red, dark blue, dark purple short short dress on, vines with musical note and tecno style from her knees wrapped down all over her feet around her middle toe, vines all around her arms to her elbows, her hair in small braids around her hair in a headband type of style the rest down she had a vine tiara with musical notes all around it she had dark blue with light grey and bright red

"Tecna fairy of tecnology" Tecna and a light green, lavender violet, light grey short short dress with techno like vines and musical notez from her thighs down wrapped around her feet and wrapped round her middle toe the same vines around her ring finger to her eldown her hair in braids down past her shoulders her fringe to the side a tecno vine crown around her head with tecnology symbols with musical notes she had lavender purple and light green wings

"Layla fairy of waves" Layla had loght blue and green short top with a maching skirt vines with musical notes and tecno style from her knees wrapped around her legs to het big toe hair in a high ponytail a bracelet on her arms vine crown with water symbols around it with musical notes around it she had aqua and green wings

"Bloom fairy of the dragon flame" Bloom had blur and light pink short top and matching skirt vines with musical note and a teco style from her knees wrapped down to her big toe and arms to her wrist her hair in a high ponytail had a vine crown with flame symbols and musical notes she had blue and light pink wings

"Stella fairy of the shining sun" Stella had yellow and orange and white short flowing top and short short skirt vines with musical note and tecno style from her knees wrapped down to her big toe vines from her elbots to her wrist and a vine crown with sun and moon with stars symbols with musical notes she had orange and yellow with white wings

_End of transformation_

* * *

_Meanwhile with the boys_in riven's room timmy, helia and riven were just lying around riven is listening to the playlist musa made helia was on a couch sleeping timmy was on his phone then they heard a knock on the door riven jumped and said it was open he has gave up on thinking musa would come back

"dude seriously it has been 17 years and you three have not even went out on a single date or even met a girl you could connect with you have searched the entire magic diamention and have not found the girls you have went to every planet and kingdom they are gone face the facts" Nabu said

"no no no you are wrong" Helia said waking up

"oh how easy it is your you to move on straight as then winx left you easily found rebounds" Timmy said crossing his arms

"uhh" sky stutted

"imagine what the girls would do if they saw you now at least me Helia Timmy are loyal to the end unlike you three now leave my room" Riven said with his headphones around his neck arms crossed

"fine we have a date anyway" Brandon said then thought about stellla and sighed

* * *

_With the winx_"whoa our mothers are fairies?" Shara asked shocked

"Uhh yeh i mean the big wings are a dead give away" Cyrus said just as shocked

"mmm hmmm" everyone said nodding thier head

"Just give us the teenagers and eveyone can go our own way" Diaspro said

"and why the hell would we do that?" Stella spat

"because you don't want to lose your pretty wings do you?" Chimera asked cackling

"Ughh someone shut her up she is hurting my ears" Lyric said covering her ears to block out Chimera's horrible cackling

"Ugh you ungrateful little brat" Chimera said she we was foing towards Lyric until she got hit with a blast and flung across the room from flora who was on the ground without flying in the air on the ground fight them with her powers

flora is a karate teacher but to save lyric she used magic

"aww come one Crystal lets fight one on one without the ohh so powerful magic?"

"ahahaha you seriously think toy can win flora" Crystal said

Flora and Crystal were fight flora was beating up Crystal but lost Crystal was beating up flora but flora started using magic again and the witches left the girls fell to the ground and detransformed

"Mum are you ok you were awsome you beat up one of those girls and you weren't afraid and you are a fariy along with at how were those horrid girls?" Charla asked Bloom

"i belive it is time we tell the truth and a bit about your farthers" Tecna said

"you meant that Bastard that left you for cheating on you?" Nyan asked tecna sighed

"yes and yes but he is no bastard ok yan?" Tecna said

"yeh yeh" Nyan said

"Ok so we are fairys and you guys and girls are in danger and we aren't as strong as we used to be after we got pregnant we foud out that three of us had a very strong diffrent power then the rest and evil get a hold of it then we are doomed we don't know which three of us has it but we are not safe here we are going to put our tour on hold for now and have our back up people take care of our businesses and company's for now and you guys are going to see a world you never have seen before or even thought were real" Flora said excited about seeing her parents and Faragonda

"ok pack your stuff you are gonna need alot of it" musa said

* * *

**Ok here is where i am ending the chapter and tell what you think just please don'0t pick on if the words are wrong i am writing this on my phone and my phone is acting up on tine anyway please read and review thanks xxx**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hey so now thing are going to get more juicey and fun to write also i finally getting to the discription of the winx and the first ever meeting of the teenage children and their farthers the specialists and a reminder that my phone id acting up so not every word will be right not my fault xxx**

* * *

"Ok have you packed enough of clothes and musical instraments or gadgets or anything because we are going to be away gor a while?" Musa asked

"wait i did" Ace ssid as he ran back to his room and ran back with a few beanies and his 3 pairs of headphones and 2 earphones and another around his neck and his ipod, ipad, and his guitar around his back and put the other stuff in his bag put them in his suitecase

"wait that reminds me i forgot my 5 pairs of headphones and my 4 pairs of earphones plus my ipod, and Mp3 player and my guiar and my 4 beanies" Harmony said running to her room

"How could i forget mine to ahh" Lyric said running to her room Musa sighed and went to Ace

"I don't what they would do without reminding them of these things or they would go buy more of them" musa said smiling

"hehe thanks mum" Ace said

"Ok we are back and with our guitars" Lyric said happily and went to meet the others

"ok we got everything all you got your gadgets phones, tablets, ipods, Mp3 players, laptops anything?" Tecna asked

"nope all good" they all said

" ok to save room from carrying about nearly 70 suitecases we are shrinking then to fit in your pocket we are not carrying your luggage" Musa said smiling at how they fine

"Ok now lets create a portal to magix ahh it's been so long" Stella said happily

they walked through the portal and ended up at the main square

"wow this is so beautiful" Terran said and Tilisa smiled at how cute he was acting

"Everything here is so diffrent and pretty" Lillan said spinning aroud with earphones in her ears Ace was looking at her smiling at how free spirited she was acting

"Ah look at the fasion they have here it is pretty nice" Shara said

"Look at the tecnology they have here" Nyan said impressed

"Look at the music they have here" Lyric said

"It is so catchy and diffrent" Harmony said dancing around with a free spirit and didn't care if she was creating a scene

"Wow this place is diffrent then earth" Charla said taking a seat near the fountain

With the boys"Come one lets go gwt something to eat let's go to magix café and get something to drink as well but first take a shower and get dressed" Helia said as the other boys walked in

"Lets go to magix and hangout" Sky said as the other boys laughed

"that is what we just said before you walked in" Helia said

"Great leave in 5" Brandon said

5 mintues later

the boys got dressed got on the shuttle bus and went to magix café near the main square and went to take a table outside was they heard loud chatter

"This place is so diffrent then earth i mean the food and drinks they have and the plants are so pretty and unique" Lillan said to Harmony and Tilisa as they were walking to get coffee then meet in middle of magix square were the winx told everyone to meet up in 30

"yeh i mean mum told me about all the tecnology on earth and i studied them over and over again 20 times and it got boring i mean me and mum invented tje first ever robot with a consionce and free will and with a heart" Tilisa said

"Tilly didn't Electra and Nyan help as well?" Harmony said smirking

"Yes but i did most of the studying and creating they only gave ideas" Tilisa said sighing

"So Lillan what did you think of Ace with his guitar playing in the square earlier?" Tilisa said snikering with Harmony

"Don't start Harmony Tilisa ok he is food and sound good but now lest just get our coffee and us and everyone else and get back or Shara and Charla will be mad" Lillan said shaking from the last time they were late

"wow the faries here are very loud" sky said

"i dont think they are from alfea they kept talking about earth lets go i want to look at a new pair of headphones" Riven said just before they left he heard a familier voice Harmony was humming a song Riven made for Musa Riven walked up to her

"Excuse me where did you get that song from?" Riven asked Harmony

"Why do you care?" Harmony asked Riven crossing her arms

"Because it's never mind i think i misheard it anyway have a good day" and with that Riven left slowly over hearing thier conversation by accendent

"that was weird" Lillan said

"yeh" Harmony said

"anyway let's get back to the others with all this coffee" Tilisa said

"yeh" thet both answered

"dude what was that about?" Brandon asked

she was humming a song i thought is was the one i made for musa" Riven answered

"Ok Riven you are losing it you need to get a girlfriend now yoy are hallusinating" Sky said

"she sound like musa though" Timmy said

"and she looked a bit like her" Helia added

" guys you are not helping the situation lets go to the park and get some fresh air" Nabu said

"whatever" the three said at the same time

With the winx

the winx were at the park laying on the grass thinking about how they ended up here and how the years passed by wuick and it has been 17 years since they have been here

"We came back with coffee" Lillan said putting the boxes on the grass and sat down grabbed her sketch book and started to draw her mother right now in the position Flora is in without her knowing

"Who are you drawing Lillan" asked Ace as he sat down next to her

"oh hey Ace just drawing mum" Lillan said

"ohh ok cool" Ace said

"Winx girls let play some music and dance around" Layla said

"oh i got a better idea how about a Secrets Concert like what you did in Earth" Harmony said

"yeh come on mum it will be fun" Lyric said

"Or we could just go with my mum's idea"

Isyla said crossing her arms

"Well it would just create a scene and not as fun" Calla said standing next to Marmon and lyric crossinger arms with them

"oh really i like Isyla's idea" Charla said with her arms crossed standing next to her

"Then it's just embarrasing" Tilisa said standing next to Harmony, Lyric, and Calla

"No it more athletic then standing pn stage singing songs" Zion said hi fiving Isyla

"Of cause you brought you brother into this" Harmony said just as see saw him glaring at Ace because he was laying his shoulder on Lillan's cause he was that close to her Harmony was smirking at how adorable they look just then Ace was laying his head on her shoulder watching her draw her mum Flora and Lillan stopped look at him and then went back to drawing just then Zion wen to walk up to them Harmony walked up to Zion

"Why are you leaving in such a hurry can't fight your sister's battles with her?" Harmony said

"No i just saw something and want to fix it" Zion said crossing his arms

"Ha right you want to stop my brother for getting along with Lillan cause they acturally getting along without an awkward tention or atmosphare" Harmony said crossinger her arms

"Just face it your jealous cause he is laying his head on her shoulder" Tilisa said

"And that Ace is getting closer with her" Terran said walking up to them glaring at Zion

"Your jealous because Lillan always walks off when ever you get near her" Calla said walking uolp ti him

"Zion your a close friend of our but you have been getting clingy with Lillan and she is getting creeped out and touching her in places and asking her out following her and she doesn't like it she doesn't like you that way only a old friend" Harmony said and the others nodding agreeing

"Fine she isn't worth it bye" Zion said and just like that he walked it the other side of the park and left with his sister and the other girls

"Hey look" Tilisa said pointing to Lillan and Ace he fell asleep on her shoulder leaning against a tree and Lillan drawing with her head a little bit laying on his and his head snuggling in her shoulder his body leaning on hers a slight smile on his face with a light blush on his face

"aww come on lets get closer to take a picture"Harmony said getting closer and toke a picture

"Aww hey Musa look" Tecna said to Musa pointing to her son and Flora's daughter

"Aww hey that is adorable i knew he liked her even if Flora didn't know they are so cute and perfect for each other and besides now i know the girl aha" Musa said very happy

"should we let Flora know?" Tecna asked

"No because Lillan is drawinger her without her knowing so Lillan get a completely natural picture" Musa said

"Oh good point"

"Oh no we got alot of trouble now" Layla said

"and what is that layla?" bloom asked

"AHH" Stella screamed

"WHAT?" Bloom Yelled at stella

"Oh no quick lets go" Tecna said trying mot to let Flora know because she had the hardest time after the break up and pregnancy

"Quick us three need to out of here" Tecna said

"Ok why?"

"Helia is here with the boys" Tecna whispered

"Alright we three go and the other three stay because they had it very easily considering they are dating again" Musa said

"Come on Flora we are going to get coffee considering we are out"

"Huh uh ok" Flora said and they left

"Huh oh she left and i only just finished" Lillan said yawning closed her notebook put it on the ground next to her with her eraser and pencil and fell asleep with her head on Ace's and careful curled her body a bit just as he did

"Aww hey Tilly look now" Harmony said

"Aww now she is asleep they look so cute they look like a couple Harmy" Tilly said

"huh i never thought i would be trying to get my best friend and my brother together" Harmony said suprised

Meanwhile with the boys

"Dude it is such a long walk to the park" Brandon said

"it would have been quicker if we hadn't run into your girlfriends and thier friends who were flirting and clinge to and Timmy, Helia and me" Riven said crossing his arms annoyed with the girls and boys

"Yeh Timmy and Riven had to wrestle me off one of your girlfriends crazed friends she was like a stalker saying what i do and saying we are meant for each other and that she is glad that Flora is supposedly dead and we should be together now that will never in a million years i will always and forever belong to Flora and Flora alone" Helia said proudly but very sadly

Same Helia and Timmy had to get a Very graby and Clingy plus touchy one of your girlfriends crazed friends she was touching and trying to grind me and touched my penis and trying to put her hand under my shirt she was whipering how glad she is that Musa was supposedly dead" Riven said clenching his fists together tightly

"the boys did the same for me wait the girls were ehipering the she are glad that Flora and Musa are dead"

"Yeh" Riven and Helia said theough clenched jaws and tightly clenched fists

"the las one of the girls said the same but about Tecna" Timmy said very angry

then they saw a bunch of 17 year olds in two groups arguing about doing a concert preformance they did on earth or just blasting really loud music and dancing around to the porformance they were starting they desided to amuse themselves and watched so they just stood around and watch just then the teenagers stopped looked at the two leaning against a tree and then confronted the boy that was heading to them

"wow is it just me or do they look a little bit familier?" Sky asked

"No i belive yoy are on to something but what?" Brandon asked

"I don't know" Nabu asked

"Yeh" Riven, Timmy and Helia said

Earlier with the winxthe winx were laughing along with Aziz and Cyrus

"well i think the cutest couple that would happen is any of us dated would be Cyrus and Lillan" Bloom said

"No it would be Zion and Lillan i mean he keeps going after her but Lillan wants to play hard to get" Layla scoffed at the end

"Excuse me Lillan is trying to get away form Zion because he is to up frount in frount of her and he trys to hard and is touchy with her but i wonder where he gets that from Layla you perverted boyfriend that's who" Flora said

"I think Lillan would look cute with Cyrus" Stella said smiling

"No not me don't get me wrong she is gorgous and sweet and kind she doesn't get into any trouble and is a great cook" cyrus said

"Then what's wrong with her and you together" Stella asked her son

"I don't like like her i like someone else" Cyrus said

"Ohh who is it Cyrus" they all asked even Aziz

"Uhh it's uhh Charla" Cyrus said blushing a new shade of red

"Dude you like my sister really she is such a touble maker plus a bloody pain in the ass" Aziz said shocked that is best bro likes his sister

"Oh really Cyrus you like my daughter?" Bloom asked smirking

"yeh" Cyrus said

"Anyway you all need glasses and wring Lillan would look cute with Ace and can all agree with me that i am right and they both like each other" Musa said like it was the most obvious thing ever

"Yeh Musa is right" Tecna said

"why are they all about my daughter Lillan?" Flora asked feeling sorry about Lillan with them shipping her with almost every one of thier son with her

"because she is the only one that isn't after any attention and the shyest

Back to what's happening now

* * *

The winx was the specialists at the park Flora, Tecna and musa got up about to leave when they heard the boys all yell thier name

the boys looked around and saw to familier six firls and yelled thier names

"BLOOM?" Sky yelled asked

"STELLA?" Brandon yelled asked

"LAYLA?" Nabu yelled asked

"MUSA?" Riven yelled asked

"TECNA?" Timmy yelled asked

"FLORA" Helia yelled asked

'Shit they found us' the girls all thought

"huh" all the Teenagers beside Lillan and Ace said because they were cuddled up with each other sleeping

"Is that you Musa?" Riven said walking right up to her very unsure if it is musa because all the girls turned their backs straight as their names were yelled out

"Uhh" was Musa said sighing she turned around looking at an older hotter Riven

"Yeh hey what's up Riven it been quite a long time how are you and the others?" Musa said smiling placing a hand on her hip and bent knee the other girls heavily sighed annoyed and turned around

"Hey guys" they all said

"F-f-Flora" Helia said can't belive that she is in frount of him

"Tecna is that you?" Timmy said shocked

"uhh uhh" is what the other boys could only say because they have moved on and shocked that they are in magix and in frount of them

"Wow nice why to welcome someone back after 17 years yelling their names in public and now not even saying a thing really nice" Stella said sarcastically

* * *

Flora was more mature her cheek nones went up her emerald eyes went brighter her tan golden skin was a bit lighter, had her now dark brown hair down to her lower waist in a half up in a plaite and with a black beanie, Flora had a white crop top, bright pastel blue skinny jeans, Black knee high heel boots, a very light grey jacket half unzipped, a black circled scarf on

Musa went more mature and older her cheek bones went up higher her bluebell eyes went brighter, her white skin went darker and more tanned from the time lived in malibu and L.A ,her midnight blue hair had black strekes through out her long lower waist hair was no longer in pigtails and was in a loose low side plate down her right shoulder and had a bright red beanie on, she had silver crop top, a bright red half zipped up jacket, very dark grey skinny ripped jeans, white knee high heel boots, a very bright red scarf on

Tecna had matured her face was more mature her cheek bones went higher her, pasty white skin went darker, her purple hair went Black with purple streakes throught out her hair went to her middle back, with a Light grey beanie, she had a light green crop top, dark blue skinny ripped jeans, light grey knee high boots, black half zipped up jacket, light grey scarf on

Layla had matured her dark brown hair that ended abover her breats was lighter with blonde streakes through out her hair was half way up her hair in a low ponytail, a Aqua crop top, black shorts, dark aqua sneakers, aqua scarf on

Bloom was more mature like the others hee skind was darker, her bright red hair had now turned orange and up to her elbows and in a loose braid, she also had a dark grey beanie, she was wearing a loose loght blue flowing top a grey jacket around her waist, light blue jeans, dark grey scarf on

Stella had matured to her skin was more tanned, her hair was now platinum blonde and down to her lower back with mini little plates in her hair with it down, a light orange beanie, she had a pastel yellow top, a light grey half zipped up jacket, black skinny ripped jeans, light grey knee high heel boots, light orange scarf on

* * *

shara had golden big brown eyes like Brandon but lighter, her blonde hair with natural brown strekes through out her long hair in side braid went brighter, she had a black pair of skinny ripped jeans a grey top and dark grey jacket on half zipped white sneakers charla was and kind like her farther she was stubburn like her farther and loves fashion likes her mother but she is also trouble liker her mother shara is also a very quiet and shy

cyrus had brown spiky hair like his farther but lighter big dark brown eyes like his farther but lighter had his farthers charming smile and a good boy also trys to keep his sister out of trouble cyrus is a people person like brandon he had a light grey shirt and black jeans and light grey sneakers on

aziz has red short hair like his mother and blue eyes like his farther but darker and has his farthers smile and charming personality aziz is a trouble maker and a people person unlike his sister aziz, has a dark blue shirt and light black jeans with grey sneakers on

charla had pastel blonde hair with red stekes through out her long hair in two side plates which now got darker charla was shy but soicable to the others and her family she had a, light blue top, with black jeans, a white jumper wrapped around her waist, and light grey sneakers

isyla had purple deep blue eyes like her farther but darker, and dark skin, her hair long and curly was dark brown but now honey brown with platinum purple thoughout her hair, she had dark green crop top, and black sports leggings, and a light green scalf, her hair in a ponytail she was active and shy

zion had dark skin, very short black hair, and deep blue eyes, like his farther along with his charming smile, more active then isyla and people person not shy he had black top grey jeans light green sneakers

ace had black short spiky hair, and mothers big beautiful blue eyes except his are a bit darker, and charming smile from his farther, ace had dark red shirt, black skinny jeans, a dark gey unzipped jacket,grey sneakers, a bright red beanie, a bright res and black headphones around his neck, ace is shy like with sisters and really loved his music and reading he wasn't a people person unless he is with family and friends but always quiet

lyric had midnight blue hair with magenta streke in her long hair that are in a a fishbraid to the left shoulder down, lyric had her farther's big violet eyes but brighter, and pale skin tanned, and her mothers smile and voice along with harmony, lyric had a lavender top, black skinny jeans, grey sneakers, lanvender beanie, a grey jumper around her waist, lyric was shy but a bit loud at times she love to read while listening to music

harmony had magenta hair with a mignight blue strekes through out her long hair in a any little braids and the rest of her hair down, she had a dark blue beanie, she had a dark grey crop top with sleeves, black skiny ripped jeans,light grey knee high heel boots, dark blue scalf, a bright red jacket half zipped up, dark blue with black headphones around her neck like her mum she was the most beautiful out of her siblings, she was the most shy rarely talk unless it was with the others, and alwayed play an instrament and read she always and always listend to loud music

tilisa had orange hair down her lower back with a half her hair down and half up in a plate, with purple strekes through out her hair, had big brown eyes and tecna's smile she was extremely smart and a computer genious tilisa had bright pastel grey crop top with sleeves, dark grey skinny ripped jeans, light geen scalf, light grey knee high heel boots, a pastel lavender jacket half unzipped on, light geen scarf, light geen and grey headphones around her neck she was sociable and kind always ready to have a coversation

electra had lavender hair long hair up to her shoulders brown eyes like her farther and her mothers smile loves tecnology and is ready to have a coversation she had a dark grey crop top, white jumper, really light yellow beanie, a, really light yellow scalf, light brown knee high heel boots and black skinny jeans

nyan had organge hair short and straight, loves technology ready to play games had a black shirt, navy blue jeans, white sneakers, dark green beanie, a little bit shy but rarely and loves to read

Lillan had black hair with brown strekes long hair down to her lower back in a loose fishtail hung off her right shoulder, her dark big blue eyes just like her farther but brighyer and her mothers loving smile and singing voice lillan is shy like her mother loves nature just like her mother but love to do poetry and drawing alot as well lillan is always kind and caring about others, she had a light green crop top with sleeves, navey dark blue skinny ripped jeans, a light pastel green scalf, pastel green beanie, and black knee high heel boots, a dark grey jumper half unzipped, light green and white glasses for when lillan is writing and drawing, pastel green and grey headphones around her neck

terran had brown hair like his mother had her big green like her mother and his farthers charming smile loves plants like drawing not really into poetry, had a light green top dark blue jeans a black jacket on unzipped grey sneakers, black beanie, very dark grey headphones around his neck

calla brown hair with black strekes through out her long hair half in a ponytail the rest down, light blue beanie, calla is a people person never try to be shy around others not really into poetry loves nature and drawing, had a dark green crop top, light blue scalf dark knees high heel boots, light grey jumper on black skinny jeans

"Who are you and why yell our mothers name in public along with that why the pathetic faces like you have seen a ghost?" asked Harmony

"and looking like you are stalkers?" Calla said the boys

"You guys look so old and fat go shopping" Shara said all the boys

"Along with that why are you looking at our mother like she is the only important thing the world?" Terran asked Helia

"And you why are you only looking at our mother" Nyan, and Electra asked Timmy at the same time

"Why are you asking our mum why she is back here and if it is her?" Lyric asked Riven

"ENOUGH who are you guys and why do you know our mothers? Tilisa asked

"Ok girls and boys these guys here are called the specialists and they are just really old and close friends of our well not much anymore for the past 17 years we have talked at all" Flora said

"Anyway where is Lillan?" Flora asked the group as Tlisa and Harmont snikerd and smirked

"Harmony and Tilisa where is my daughter?" Flora asked

"Oh you were talking to us she is iver there by that tree sleeping with Ace they got tired as they were talking and fell alseep" Tilisa said

"ohh ok" Flora said

* * *

With sky an bloom talking

"Who are these teenagers with you and why are did they all you thiers mothers?" Sky asked determaind to know what is going on and annoyed

"Oh well they are our children Sky" Bloom said smuggly

"Your what you have kids?" he asked shocked beyound words

"Yes" Bloom said

"yes she is my mother and this is my sister" Aziz said walking in front of them both not trusting the blonde man in front of him

"You have twins?" sky said even more shocked

"Yes she does" Charla said finally talking but a bit louder then she usally is

"Oh wow uhh ok this is a shock" Sky said as he watched Bloom and the kids walked off

* * *

With Stella and Branon talking

"Who are these children Stella?" Brandon spat out asking stella sighed

"These are my children" Stella said

"Your what you had children" Brandon asked loudly

"Yes is it so hard for people to belive i am a proud and famous parent?" Stella asked raising her voice very annoyed with Brandon

"Mum who is this loser that needs to go to get his hair cut that style is so last century?" Shara asked finally talking quietly yet loud enough for him to hear

"yep you raised her well yet she is more tactful and rude she has a tongue and is more quiet i am suprised considering that she is much more a relief when you told me a second ago you have kids i was expecting them to be loud, rich and spoiled like you princess that i bet you have gotten into bed with a bunch of ugly flithy and rich guys ahaha" Brandon said smirking and chuckling back way

"You spoiled self centured jerk i guess over the year you done nothing but added more to you disgusting mouth beside stuck your tongue down other womens thoat and get into Chimera's pants again" Stella raised her voice again crossing her arms bending her back and bit and let her large boobs bounce a bit

"Ugh uhh" was all Brandon said before she walked off pissed

"Piss off you jerk don't get any where near our mother you asshole how dare you say anything like that to her she advoids boys and makes her job with all her priority besides our family and friends now GO AWAY" Cyrus said to him protecting his sister and mother

"Uhh" was all Brandon said shocked at what her son said

* * *

With Layla and Nabu talking

"So who are these kids?" Nabu asked

"These are my children" Layla said

"Oh ok wait your what?" Nabu said shocked still

"oi ok my children"

"ok is he always this slow of a person?" Zion asked

"Yeh pretty much" Layla said sighing

"When?" Nabu asked

"when what?" Layla asked knowing the answer and question

"When did you have kids?" Nabu asked

"Man do you ever shut up and let my mother talk" Isyla asked very quietly becasue of the headache she is getting

"ugh uhh" Was all Nabu said

"about seventeen years ago during my mission" Layla said

"So after leaving and not even saying goodbye you let someone get you pregnant" Nabu said

"Yeh" Layla said proudly

"That is not what should've happened" Nabu said

"So your basically stating that my mother should never met the man that got her pregnant OUR farther and she never should've got pregnant and had IS her children that is the most cold hearted thing i have ever heard" Zion said straight to Nabu

"That is kinda what i said and meant" Nabu said

"That is SO rude Nabu" Layla said and she and her kids walked off

* * *

With Tecna and Timmy talking

"Hey Tecna" Was all timmy said because he is shocked that she is right here in front of him 17 years later

"Hey Timmy" Tecna said

"Wow your here in magix" Timmy said

"Yeh it is nice to be back" Tecna said

"So who are these kids?" Timmy asked scared of the answer

"They are my children" Tecna answered Proudly

"Ohh wow uhh your-your children you had children that is just wonderful yeh wonderful he is one very luck man indeed yep haha" Timmy was rambling on and on

"Is he always like this? i mean he is just going on and on" Electra asked

"ahaha just like you huh Electra" Nyan said

"Take that back" Electra said

"Shhh guys i am trying to listen to what he is rambling about" Tilisa said getting fustrated by her sisbling bickering

"Yeh he is luck to have good looking kids and they look very intelligent and smart not to mention that he has you and your beauty plus intellegence and beauty plus your knowloge for computers plus you aged beautfully your hair is so much longer and darker that bring out your beautiful bright blue eyes and shapes your face wonderfully" Timmy was going on and on about Tecna makinf her blush

"Aww i think he like her he is rambiling about our mothers beauty and intellegence and saying our farther is lucky to have us and our mother he so sweet" Tilisa said while listening

"Uhh Timmy Timmy that is enough thank you for saying that and yes my Children are very smart and intellegent" Tecna said hoping he would stop compementing her beauty and kids and stop saying that he thinks thier farther is lucky to have them even though they are his kids and to stop making it harder for her not to tell him the truth

"Oh yeh sure and y-yeh c-c-c-congratulations you have a beautiful f-f-family t-t-their f-f-f-farther is so l-l-lucky Tecna"Timmy said while stuttering

"thank you Timmy" Tecna said

"Well you seem nice why are you stuttering because the appromaxity of stuttering is if they are embarrased or nervous or trying to find the words that they can say but force to say" Tilisa said and asked

"uhh uhh you seem smart what is you name?" Timmy asked hoping to change the subject

"Tilisa Tilly for short but don't think i know what you are doing trying to change the subject" Tilisa said

"Tilisa as in Tilisana Tilisiya" Timmy asked

"yeh do you know those names my name can be any of them or even nicknames smart of you Timmy was is?" Tilisa said

"But i million dollor question is this why did you leave Tecna? why did you come back? did you know that magix thinks you guys are dead?" Timmy asked

"Yeh i did and that is none of your business where i have been or why i left" Tecna said getting defensive

"But we were" Timmy

see started

"VERY close friends he finished Tecna's eyes where starting to hold back a few tears

"Timmy that was 17 long years ago i have changed i had a great man and had these kids that are now the best thing ever i haved moved on and so should you goodbye Timmy" Tecna said

"Wait i haven't seen you for FUCKING 17 YEARS and now that is OKt not even ONE SINGLE EXPLAINATION?" Timmy said starting to yell with tears in his eyes getting hurt

"Yes that is it no not one explaination Timmy after all you did it as well when gou were with that COW" Tecna yelled and walked off crying

"BUT THAT ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED" Timmy yelled

"Hey Tecna welcome back to magix it's goo to see you" Reed said

"Hey Reed good to see you to hey kids why don't you say hi to your dad" Tecna said with a look saying Timmy is the farther help me out

"Of cause my kids how are yoy going to look so much older and taller" Reed said while timmy was so confused

"This doesn't make any sense you had your children with Reed?" Timmy asked

"Yep" Tecna said

"Reed you slept with Tecna and had your kids i really need to go" Timmy said very extemely angry and hurt and wanting to punch something and walked away

"Wow i don't unserstand but i do understand at the same time you two used to date didn't you?" Tilisa asked her mother

"yes but it was so long ago" Tecna

Timmy punched a tree so hard he was bleeding and the tree fell over

"Poor guy but damn he is strong" Tilisa said

* * *

With Musa and Riven talking

"Hey Musa" Was all Riven was able to get out

"Hey Riven" Musa said

"Where have you been? Did you know that all of Magix thought you died? Did you know how that made me feel after you left for 17 fucking years? Did you care how i felt? Who are these kids you have with you? Why the heck did they call you their mother? Riven kept asked questions

"Whoa who is he how many questions does he have?" Lyric asked

"Ok ok i get it your shocked and you want to know what's going on but calm the fuck down so i answer" Musa said

" Ok now ANSWERS thai is the least i deserve after you left with out another word" Riven said

"No you don' t will only answer 2 or 3 of your answers" Musa said

No i want to know where the FUCK YOU HAVE BEEN" Riven said wanting to know the full story and truth

"WHAT?" Musa yelled

"You heard me you left 17 years ago for some so called 'Mission' and i think that is an entire lie because we searched the whole magic diamention and never found you" Riven said sternly

"Ahaha wow you really think after all you have done and what happened 17 years go and precisely two fucking weeks earlier you were lying to me and to hook up and be with disgusting masacast let alone did you even care how that made me feel for you to do that so yeh i left for my own reasons" Musa said bend her back a bit letting her big boobs to bounce around a little just to let him know that she is so over him and to tease him

"Wait a mintue no i did not hook up with that masacast and no i did not lie to you for her and second what other reason were there oh you were to weak to her the truth well here it is princess you left with no trace we went all over the fucking diamention and universe and could fin you now you are here with these teenagers and saying i don't devserve a explaination or the truth?" Riven askes and stated

"Huh ahh Yeh pretty much" Musa said

"Huh he is stubbern and determained" Lyric said to her self

"Shh i am trying to hear man thet have been at it for a while arguing" Harmony said just then Musa sighed

"Fine you really wanna know how these kids are i mean teenagers?" Musa said

"Yeh" Riven said

"They are my kids" Musa said knowing he is going to be a dick and make fun of me

"Ahahaha wow so you let some man got you drunk and took advantage of you and get you pregnant and knock you up man ahaha and now you have twins wow you so have changed AND YOU LET THIS MAN DO THAT" Riven said teasing her then got angry that she met another man have her kids

"Wow you are SUCH A DICK HE IS A GREAT MAN AND NOT SOME DRUNKIE AT A BAR YOU ASSHOLE" Musa said offended and hurt he didn't see the resemblance and defensive she was just about to tell him the trith but not anymore

"Oh ok then what is he some perfect man that cab do anything to protect this family of yours who is this great farther" Riven asked

Hey is that Musa i haven't seen you forever?" Alex asked walking up to her

"Him this is their farther Alex" Musa said giving him a look saying trust go along with this and help me out

"WHAT THE FUCK" Riven said beyond mad and giving a look like he is about to murder Alex

"Yes these are my kids and yes Musa and me are parents" Alex said

"You DICK ALEX YOU GOT MUSA PREGNANT WHEN SHE AND I WERE DATING I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Riven said yelling

"Hey you started it when you slept with Marla so yeh i slept with Alex already knowing it would make yoy mad" Musa said then walked away

* * *

_With Flora and Helia_

"Hey Flora" was all Helia manage to say and fought with all of his might to just not run up to her hold her in his arms and plant the most passionate kiss with all of his emotions in it but he was fighting back with alot of difficulty

"Hey Helia" Flora said

"Who is this man?" Calla asked

"Oh this is Helia he is a very distent friend for the past 17 years" Flora said

"gah uhh" was all Helia managed to get out of his mouth

'A-a-a a friend FRIEND we used to be the cutest couple the best relationship out of all of the boys minus riven and timmy but now after 17 long fucking years i will get her to tell us about the mission' Helia thought

"Oh ok" Calla said

"Y-y-y-yeh just distent friends" Helia said hating what just came out of his mouth

"Flora" Helia started

"hmm" Flora said

"Flora why didn't you come back?" Helia asked in a serious voice with his head down and clenched up fists

"huhh" Flora said not knowing what to say

"Just before yoy left for you mission faragonda said yoy were meant to be gone for 5 or 10 years not fucking 17 years" Helia said

"oh we desided to completely live their because we got so attached to our new lives in fact we loved it" Flora said smiling placing a hand on her hip

"So yoy didn't care about us anymore about magix about me you just desided that forget about us i have waited patiently for fucking 17 years for you ignored every girl that tryed to pull a move on ignored every girl that tryed to talk to me not even look at one girl and prayed and hoped yoy would come back and come back to me!"

"HUH" Flora yelled

"wow he seems more then just a friend it seems you two used to date" Calla said

"yes we used to date but that is ancient history" Flora said

"So i am guessing these are your kids but who is thier farther?" Helia asked guess she got pregnant straight after he ans her broke up

"Is that my Flora your back" Said Logan

"Oh hey Logan yeh i am but you haven't saod hi to your kids for a long time" Flora said please just go along with it i will explain everything please help me Helia is right next to me

"Oh yeh hey my beautidul kids you have grown so much" Logan said

"please just play around with the charade your mothers needs this to look realistic" Logan whispered to the kids

"oh yeh dad you have come vistit us dor a very long time because you have to get back to red fountain for a very long tim and possibly dating someone" Calla said

"guh now now your mother and i are divorcesed so maybe i am dating someone things just don't work out at time right dear?" Logan said

"yes unfortunatly" Flora said

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU ON YOU DICK YOU SLEPT WITH MY FLORA AND GOT HER PREGNANT AND YOU HAD THE BALL TO MARRY HER TJEN DEVORCESED HER BUT YOY SLEPT WITHH HER I AM GOING TO BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOY THEN KILL YOU AND HURT YOU OVER AND OVER!" Helia yelled very angry loosing his cool he did 12 years ago

"uhh Flors let's get yoy oit here befpre you see something you really don't want to see i did once 12 years ago and trust me what happened in red fountain with dark Helia is beyond horrifying" Logan said shaking and grabbed Flora's arm and she got the kids awake and ran out of the park and hid behind a car because Flora wants to see what will happen

* * *

**Sorry i am ending the chapter here mwhaha what will Helia do? they ever find oit the truth about the mission? do they ever find oit the truth about the farthers? What will Dark Helia do in the park? will Flora and the others ever get back together with the speicalists or thier exes? Opps i just let out a spoiler yes the others boys are their exes and the specalists despise the exes xxx**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Ok so i know i kinda have a thing for writing more about Musa and Riven, Tecna and Timmy, Flora and Helia but that is because they don't really get much time in the show ok so they get more time and drama then the others in this chapter they have a suprise visit in this chapter there is going to be so much drama and emotional stuff happen xxx**

* * *

Helia was angry and punching trees to hard you can see blood dripping from his hands his deep blue eyes turned red and his skin turned whiter

"Whoa Lillan and terran have the some thing" Tilisa said

"I know what to do" Lillan said getting up from hidding and walked toward Helia he tryed to punch or hit her but she doged and slapped him hard in the fave due to the shock he gainted Lillan apologied to him not knowing his name and walkes off to the others and demand an explaination

"Wow she is so hot" Zion said quietly to himself

'She is so special and beautiful i can't belive that i was acturally sleeping on her shoulder and was cuddling her while she was alseep' Ace thought slightly blushing

* * *

_With Lillan, Tilisa, Harmony talk_"That was reckless Lilly" Tilisa said walking up to her

"Wow how did you know that would work?" Harmony asked Lillan crossing her arms

"I honestly don't know maybe it os because Terran did the same thing once to me and i did it to him because we have a very similer thing to him i am getting very curious about that man" Lillan said quietly

"Hmm same here lil" Terran said walkong up to her

"Guh T-Terran hey what up?" Tilisa asked him shaking while Lillan and Harmony where chuckling

"H-Hey Tilisa not much but yoyr right abput Lil being reckless but don't underestimate her she bet me in a spar and won let's not forget she is a black belt and our mother is rhe best karate fighyer in the world and the best dojo" Terran said smirking while Tilisa was starting blush from his hot sexy smirk

"Yeh your right Ter i won oh and you still owe me 50 bucks for the bet for the winner" Lillan said smirking and remembered about the bet

"Fine here" Terran said giving her 50 bucks

"Thanks Ter" Lillan said putting the money in her back pocket while Ace saw her and blushed but looked away and walked up to them

"Hey guys" Ace said smiling

"Gah H-Hey Ace w-what's up" Lillan said while playing with a gold and green friendship bracelet while Tilisa and Harmony have the other ones

"aha smooth real smooth Lil" Terran whispered into his sisters ear

"shut up" Lillan whispered back

"Anyway cute moment you two had today Ac and Lilly" Harmy said to Lilly and Ace

"Guh what are you taling about Mony" Ace said rubbing the back of his neck slightly blushing

"ahaha i am talking about you to sleeping together see" Harmy said showing them the picture she took

"HUH?" Lillan and Ace yelled simultaneously blushing brightly while stearing at it

"when did you take that" Ace said while slightly backing away from Lillan did the same thing

"What when did you rake that Harmy?" Lillan asked

"Oh this i took it before before you fell alseep" Harmy answered

"And i took this one look" Tilisa said it was Lillan and Ace cuddled her legs where curled up and this where slightly under hers and his head on her chest and hers on his there faces so close and her arms laying on his very chisled chest his arms unconsciously without knowingly around her waist

:W-Why do you have these Tilly Harmy?" Lillan asked

"Hehe because i thought you guys eould like to know how close you are with eachnother and possibly want a copy" Tilisa said as Ace walked to Harmony and whispered

"give me both send them to my phone later" Ace said while Harmony was smirking then changed to a smile then Ace started blushing

"well uhh well not that this as not fun or anything or awkward but i am going to go" Ace said as he started to turn around and spoke

"Oh right we are leaving for our mothers school in two mintues so let's get going now" Terran said as he winked at Tilisa and walked off

"Ok" Lillan said as she and Ace walked off

* * *

_With Tilisa and Harmony talk_

"What was that about Till?" Asked Harmony grinning with her hand on her hip

"Wh-wh-what are on about Harm?" Tilisa asked

"I am talking about you and Ter he totally likes you he was winking and stutter and that hot sexy smirk and smile i know why yoy like him" Harmony said smirking and swooning a bit but Tilisa didn't know it

"Shh be more quiet ans yes ok i kinda like Terran ok i have a crush on Terran" Tilisa said

"Ok Tilly yoy just have to get a xhance and talk to him then when things get less awkward try to find those moments like Lilly and Ace did like wow that position they were was so cute i just wish i could find a moment like that between me and N" Harmony was saying then relised what she was about to say and completely stopped

"Wait you and who Harmy?" Tilly asked

"N-No one Tilly why do you think i said someone" Harmony said acting dumb

"It sounded like you were about to say my brother?" Tilisa asked

"What about me?" Nyan asked walking up to them dusting off his beanie putting it back on

"Gah uhh umm totally nothing Nyan" Harmony said

"uhh huh" Tilisa said

"Are you sure because i know something is up" Nyan said

"Acturally we have to get going now remember" Harmony said and they all went to the others and went to alfea

* * *

Meanwhile _With the specialists at red fountain_

with the boys in Timmy's room talking emptying timmy's unlimited and never running out stash of alchol

"Dude this makes no sence i mean it can't happen our girls who we never even got over had kids with the boys we most hate

and they don't even look related!" Riven said

"Yeh i mean they don't even look like a family and the kids have no recemblince and they had this awkward moment straight as they saw each other" Helisa said

"ahaha i can't belive Helia here turned into dark helia and the fact that flora's i think eldest knew how to stop Helia by how she slapped Helia really hard and he was cooled down and turned back to normal" Timmy said

"Wait what?" Helia asked

"What part?" Timmy aske

"The flora's daughter knew stop me from my anger?" Helia said

"Yeh Timmy how did you know that she knew how to stop him i thought she was just thinking it would or she was guessing?" Riven asked Timmy with a questional look

"I uhh kinda sorta earves dropped on thier conversation by accendent" Timmy said while drinking what seems to be the 70th bottle

"aha right what did you over hear Timmy?" Riven asked drinking his 60th bottle

"only that she said "i know how to stop that man from his dark" state considering the fact that it is her mothers old friend" Timmy said

"ahaha but Helia was her ex and don't you think it is weird that she knew how to stop Helia and that her mother wasn't even suprised that Helia has a dark side?" Riven asked

"Yeh i mean i never told her about it let alone for her to see me like that i mean when i saw her after the slap she never had a terrified look or a diffrent nothing" Helia said finishing his 100th bottle even though Helia can really really hold his liquor

"Helia can you pass me another bottle?" Riven asked Helia

"Get it yourself Riven i am drinking one at the moment" Helia said

"Timmy can you get me one?" Riven asked Timmy

"Fine whatever here" Timmy said as he threw him a bottle of whiskey

"Thanks Timmy well i will say one thing thier exes are lucky to have our ex girls and their kids" Riven said angrily and threw the half filled bottle as is broke against the wall and the alcohol spilled against the wall and fell on the floor

"Your cleaning that up and this time get your own drink your also buying me a new bottle" Timmy said

"Yeh this is why i never buy you drinks" Helia said chuging down his bottle then threw it against the wall just then the door knocked and startled the boys

"Who is it" Timmy said as he got up with the boys as they almost grabbed a bottle to clean up and hide the hidden stash because they are not aloud to drink in school grounds along with have alcohol bottles in thier room

"It us douches" Brandon said

"Oh whatever come in after one mintute Timmy said as he whispered to the boys to hide their hidden stash and to grab two more cartons the boys they grabbed two more cartons and close the wall

"whatever you can come in now" Helia said

"What the fuck happened to your room thier is like 7 layers of bottles covering this floor" Nabu said

"Plus where did all this bottles and drinks come from?" Sky asked

"Where did you hide all this?" Brandon aksed

"That is none of your business" Helia said drinking a half filled bootle under one second and threw another bottle over his shoulder then opened another bottle

'How did he finish that bottle so quickly?' Nabu whispered to Sky

'I know right' Sky whispered back to Nabu

"What are you doing here anyway guys?" Riven asked as he popped open a can drinking it

"What happened to you guys you are breaking rules to drink in school grounds and what would the girls think right now see you in here drinking bottle after bottle can after can then have 7 layers of bottles and cans covering the floor" Brandon said shocked by how the boys are reacting to the suprise the girls having kids

"Don't just don't they have moved on permently" Riven said drinking the rest of the can then started crying then threw the can across the floor landing in the 7 layer floor then the boys climbed their way out of the room

"the boys are taking it really hard i mean they had so much and more" Sky said

"So how should we fix this?" Nabu asked

"hehe i think we should take this optituity to give them date by bringing those best friends from our girlfriends while our friends are trying to get super drunk we should get the guys to sleep or date the girls mwhaha" Sky said with his plan and had an evil grin

"Sky i extremely have a disagreement couse once the guys find out we will no longer be friends and they will hate us and never talk again and even worse will quit and leave red fountain! Brandon said crossing his arms

"What are you talking about it is a brilliant idea finally the guys will be happy and finally have someone they can get into their pants ehehe" Nabu said with the same smirk

"Whatever so what you want but i am no longer hanging out with you guys and consider us no longer friends and now i am hanging out with my still friends and i don't even know who you guys are any more" Brandon said walking back to Timmy's room closing the door telling Sky and Nabu's plans and then the boys went to Sky andNabu and fought them

after the fight their were broken noses black eyes big blue and purple brieses and Helia had a broken right arm, Timmy had a broken hand, Riven had a broken left arm, Brandon had a dislocated shoulder Sky and Nabu had brieses and black eyes and kick marks more brieses Sky had a broken left leg and right arm, Nabu had a right broken arm and dislocated right foot just then their was phone call from Helia's phone

"Hello this is Helia" Helia said

"Hello Helia this is head mistress Faragonda can you and the specialists came to my office immediately?" Faragonda asked Helia then hanged up without him knowing

"Uhh do all of us uhh hello?" Helia asked then he relised she already hung up

"Guys we have to go to Alfea now as Helia and Riven, Timmy, Brandon already left to the hover bikes Sky and Nabu just groaned and left to the hover bikes and drove to Alfea

* * *

_With the Winx_The winx and thier teenages were getting off the bus and walked around in the forest showing the best places then walked back to Alfea and showed the kids around the school then finally to the office and then knocked

"Come in" Faragonda said then the girls and their kids walked in

"Oh girls it's so good to see you" Faragonda said

"Yeh we missed you aunt Fara and we saw you last month" Tilisa said while everyone went for a hug

"So what brings you here last time you came back here you said you never want to come back here" Faragonda said

"We are in danger well our kids are in danger and 6 whitches want to kill us you know the usual really aprt from 6 whitches wanting to take our children" Stella said

"So it is the usual but you guys are out of practise from fighting well anything and using powers" Griselda said walking into the office

"Hey there Griselda how have you been?" Bloom asked

"Well normal it is nice to see you girls and these must be the children" Griselda said

"Yes they are" Flora said

"After this is all over we want my daughters and son to deside to go here and red fountain or stay with us back on earth" Flora said knowing it will a much better and hard if they leave her but also happy

"Well it would be a privlege for your girls to go here" Faragonda said

"Also i want you Griselda and Faragonda to see if my girls have powers also my son" Flora said thinking Terran with the same powers as Helia and can possibly hear nature

"Flora can yoy come with me for a moment you girls stay here and tell Griselda what is happening" Faragonda said as she and Flora walked out of the room and down the hallway

* * *

_With Flora and Faragonda talking_

"Flora do you think your son has the same powers as Helia?" Faragonda asked her

"Yes and if he doez and desides to try and act like a hero i want him to make the best decision and become a specialist and if girls have powers then i want them to want to go to Alfea this is a really hard decision and i want them to make thier own choices" Flora said sighing while walking down the hallway

"I understand Flora and i am so proud of you after this i know you want to go back to Earth and continue your new life you created there but if you deside to stay would you and the girls become teacher and teach the new fairies and the next generation?" Faragonda asked

"That would be great but i will be going back to earth with Stella, Tecna, Musa i am not sure about Bloom and Layla but to Stell, Muse, Tec it is far to hard for us here and we love what we have become in earth owning our own company, becoming models, the number one band ever, becoming famous karate teacher and fighter we have done so much and love it i am so sorry Faragonda but we don't want to stay maybe Bloom and Layla do but not us it was hard for us to even come here" Flora said on tje verge of tears

"I understand but can i ask you something?" Faragonda asked

"Yes" Flora answered

"What happened to you guys you used to be so close and now your willing to leave each other" Faragonda asked

sigh* "We grew up more and some of us grew closer then others and some of us have drifted apart more then others over the 17 years me Tecna, Musa ,Stella have grew much closer well mostly Musa and Tecna but i have got closer to Stella as well" Flora said

"Ok i understand" Faragonda said

"Musa, Tecna and Stella wants to do the same with their son and daughters with wanting to see if they have power and would want them to want to either stay and go to the collages or go back to earth all of us made this decision together" Flora said

"Ok i understand" Faragonda said then stoped and srodd there with tears falling down her face

"Today has been really hard on me we saw the specialists and i was so reasy to tell Helia about Lillan, Calla and Terran but i choked then saw my ex Logan and said after me Helia broke up and i got pregnant with Logan and his kids are Logans and lyed and saw Helia so angry chaning into a dark Helia even though i never seen him like that and relised he is more related to Lillan and Terran then i relised" Flora said crying harder then fell to the ground and Faragonda bent down conforting her

* * *

_Meanwhile with the others_

" Wow my mum wants to see if we have powers and we get to deside if we want to go here or not" Lillan said thinking whither she should or not

" Lucky this place looks like there would be fun and learn about so much more i already know EVERYTHING about earth and space" Tilisa said

"Yeh i am with you there Tilly i everyrhing over and over again about music and earth here there is musical instaments and songs and sounds i have never heard of or thought of knew exsisted" Harmony said

"Yeh same with the art and nature here but i just can't leave my mother and who was they guy that we met at the park and the other guy Logan i think his name was and we acted out like he was my farther to the other one Helia i think he was he has the same thing as me when he is angry how?" Lillan asked

"Honestly Lilly i have no clue" Tilisa said

"But i understand tou don't want to leave your mother alone but think of the great opportunity you have here" Harmony said

"Yeh i know but i just can't leave the second i find out i have powers this is alot of pressure and this is happening so fast" Lillan said as she walked off to the window and slid her headphones on and listened to loud music crying her eyes out

"This is so hard on her" Harmony said

"No kidding she has the best opportunity to go to a new school and magic diamention to learn about knew plants diffrent types of art and so much more but she doesn't want to leav her mother and world she knows so much about and has been her home for 17 years not to mention that Helia guy that looks so freakishly like her and the Logan guy she had to pretend was her farther in front of him and how he reacted not to mention the tention between aunt Flora and Helia with Lillan, Calla and Terran" Tilisa said

"Yeh poor Lillan there is so much happening to her finding out that she might have powers and not confessing her feelings to Ace and how he isn't even confessing to her and i think there is more to Helia and Aunt Flora" Harmony said

"Yeh he got very upset when Flora said they were only childhood friends" Tilisa said

"Yeh anyway let's leave her alone for a bit" Harmony said then Tilisa and Harmony walked off

Tilisa walked off to talk to Terran who was leaning against the door listening to music through his headphones thinking about how much has happened in one day

"Hey Terran are you ok?" Tilisa asked

"Oh hey Tilisa yeh i am fine just this is so hard on Lillan and Calla said to me while you guys were talking she would go here the second she finds out if she does have powers and leave right away even though it would hurt our mum though she would still be happy" Terran said getring very upset

"Yeh poor Aunt Flora she must be going through alot and Lilly she is taking this hard she and her mother are the closest and you are second closet and you two are always together and very close as well it must be hard on you as well having to maybe leav each other" Tilisa said to Terran who is on the verge of tears just then he hugged her crying and trying to stop and be tough

"Everything will work out Terran" Tilisa said trying to comfort him Terran stopped cry broke the hug

"Yeh it will i'll go talk to Lil talk to you later ok Til" Terran said

"Yeh go talk to your sister bye" Tilisa said smiling then walked towards her mother

"Hey Tilly how is Lillan?" Tecna askes Tilisa

"She's taking it really hard anyway why were those witches after us?" Tilisa asked Tecna

"Well they think you guys have the ulimite power over tecnology, music, nature and the sun and moon with it the whole world would be over as you now it in the wrong hands and me Stella, Musa and Flora but no one knee but they think the power has moved on to tou and the others" Tecna said sighing

"Oh ok but we don't do we?" Tilia asked

"we don't know that's why not only is Lillan and her siblings are getting tested but you and you brother and sister are along wifh Harmony and her sibling Chara and her brother are i am not sure about the others" Tecna said

"Oh ok" Tilisa said as the door opened and Faragonda with Flora with tear stained cheeks that she tryed to wipe away

"Have you been crying?" Stella whipered to Flora

"No why would you think i have been crying?" Flora asked back

"You have been crying what happened with you and Faragonda?" Tecna asked

"I told her everything and just started crying she asked why we aren't as close with the other girls so i rold her the truth" Flora said

"Ok" Musa said

Faragonda told Griselda tomorrow they will check out Stella's, Musa's, Tecna's anf Flora's Daughters to see if they have powers alone with Terran for his farthers powers Flora noticed that Lillan was cryining while hugging her brother and relised she has to talk to Terran flora walks up to them and asked if she could talk with Terran Lillan said "ok" and then the door suddenly opened and 6 shadows walked in

* * *

**Mwhaha again i stop at the best scene sorry i haven't updated for a while and sorry if it is short i just thoight to leave it for you to figure out what is going to happen next, who is the 6 shadows? keep reading to find out please read and review tell me what i should wear **


	9. Chapter Nine

The six shadows walk in the the girls stood frozen and shocked the six shadows saw the girls gasped and the teenagers stood there so confused and Grielda stood there with a stirn look there was silence all over the room just then Faragonda spoke up

"Hello boys thanks for coming in the reason i called you here is the girls and their children are in danger and need someone to guard them and keep them safe so you boys are gonna be thier body guards" Faragonda said

"WHAT?" Everyone said minus the children

"What are you thinking i can take care of my self i don't need some boy to take care of me i am fine on my own besides look at that weapon he carries how is that going to keep me safe besides i am the world best wrestler" Musa said with Harmony, Lyric and Terran nodding along with her

"Yeh i agree with Musa i can control nature and alot of it i can take care of myself and keep my own family safe without some pacifist and i am the world number one karate fighter in the world and the best karate teacher i can take care of myself" Flora said with a very smug face

"Flora and Musa are right i am the world best boxer and i can take care of my friends and family on my own how can some boy from red fountain keep me and my family and friends same think logically in this situation i can take care of my own lets not forget we also have our own powers" Tecna said with a smirk

"The girls are right i have the power of the moon and light plus darkness and liggt i am the world best kickboxer and teacher i can fight my own battles me and the girls discovered we have more then i type of power we discovered we can use each others powers from our secret training how can some boy keep me and my family and friends safe i agree with Tecna how is this logical" Stella said crossing her arms

"What makes you think i want to keep the drama queen safe in the first place?" Brandon said offended by that Stella said

"Excuse me how dare you call my mother a drama queen you douche

"Shara appologise because you are the better person" Stella said

"But he started it and Shara was just protecting you mum" Cyrus said protecting his sister

"I know but you are better then him" Stella said

"Yeh yeh" they both said

"Yeh what makes you think i want to protect little miss arragent fairy of music she is to stubbern and a royal pain in the ass" Riven said crossing his arms in fustration

"Excuse me how are you call our mother arragent and stubbern you dick" Lyric said

"Yeh she is beautiful patient and kind and very good she is never stubbern" Harmony said quietly

"She is a world famous model and singer she is very popular and never arragent" Ace said quietly

"Aww thanks so much Ace, Mony and Lyra that was beautiful and Lyric appologise to the man for calling him a dick even though it is not true

"What makes you think i want to protectluttle miss know it all and control freak" Timmy said crossing his arms

"Excuse me my mother is not even a control freak" Electra said

"Yeh she is the most kind and never does things by herself" Nyan said

"She does know everything but she does not brag about it she is kind caring loving and when boys tried to get her she declined and is loyel all the way to our farther thanks you" Tilisa said

"That is so sweet thank you kids" Tecna said

"Ok well sorry but this is the only solution" Faragonda said

"Fine but we deal with the house and there is one thing we want to do something special for the girls of Alfea and red fountain tell them and red fountain to meet in the court yard in 20 ok" Flora said

"Ohh yehh" Tecna said

"Totally goona be worth it" Musa said smiling

"Yes we are finally do it" Harmony said happily

"Awsome" Tilisa said

"Can you please be more quiet i cant her my music over my soundproof headphones" Lillan said yelling which os very rare

"Sorry Lilly" Harmony said

"Yeh sorry Lillan"

Meanwhile With the boys

"I can't belive Flora is a karate fighter and a world famous Karate fighter" Helia said very shocked

"Same with Tecna she is a boxer fighter world famous" Timmy said shocked

"Yeh but musa is a beyound pro wrestler but then again not THAT suprising but is a the same time" Riven said shocked

"But Stella has matured and is a kickboxer she can fight and not complain she is world famous to and cares more about others then herself" Brandon said shocked

* * *

20 Mintues later in the court yardevery student and teacher plus red fountain were at Alfea and were shocked when they saw a female with eight Aqua long hair in a messy fancy bun in a black skinny jeans, white business top, light brown leather jacket, knee high Light brown high heel boots and light green glasses holding a clip board manager and a very expensive stage that has in capital and big cursive sign that says The secrets it was black and gold, with green, blue, lavender, white, grey, yellow, light orange flashy lights it has a lot of space and custom made instraments on it and then the winx walked on

* * *

The winx are wearing the same outfit but have fake names

* * *

Musa is Mella

Flora is Faith

Stella is Skyler

Tecna is Trinity

Bloom is Baty

Layla is Lila

* * *

"Hello red fountain and Alfea if you won't mind would you like us to play some of our songs" Mella said as she heard all of the crowd cheering

alright this is our first song written by our number on famous girl Faith

* * *

Music starts casacada bad boy*

Flora* Remember the feelings

Remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I felt

Everyone* Be my bad boy be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Flora and musa* Would you be my bad boy be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

Tecna playing teco music on the keyboard layla on drums*

Musa* Bad boy!

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time

You just pushed me aside

Tecna* You never thought that a

Girl could be strong

Now I'll show you

How to go on

Flora* Be my bad boy be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy

Be be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

Helia relised the song Flora wrote and sung was about him and the break up and felt like crap about it

"Thank you this next song is written by my girl Mella" Faith said

* * *

Casacada everytime we touch*

Music starts

Musa* I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

Tecna* 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side

Flora* 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go

Want you in my life

Everyone* 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

'Cause every time we touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch

Musa* Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go

Want you in my life

Riven was feeling like crap when musa sang the song and started to get angry with himself and relised the song was about him

"Thank you this next song is by my girl Trinity" Mella said

* * *

Carrie underwood Before He Cheats*Music starts*

Tecna* Right now, he's probably slow dancing

With a bleached-blond tramp

And she's probably getting frisky

Right now, he's probably buying

Her some fruity little drink

'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her

With a pool-stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

Everyone* I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Stella* Right now, she's probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke

Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"

And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Musa* Right now, he's probably

Dabbing on three dollars

Worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh, and he don't know

Tecna* That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl

'Cause the next time that he cheats

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No, not on me

Everyone* 'Cause I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Tecna* Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, before he cheats

Oh

Timmy relised instently that the song Tecna sung about was him and felt like crap for doing what he did to tecna lying to her

"Our next song is written by our amazing Skyler" Trinity said

* * *

Nicki minaj, Skylar Grey Bed Of Lies

Stella*Do you ever think of me when you lie?

Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies

And I knew better than to look in your eyes

They only pretend you would be mine

And oh how you made me believe

You had me caught in every web that you weaved

But do you ever think of me when you lie?

Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies

Flora* You could never make eye contact

Everything you got was based off of my contacts

You a fraud, but I'mma remain icon-stat

Balenciagas on my boots with the python strap

You was caught up in the rush, and you was caught up in the thrill of it

You was with me way before I hit a quarter mill' in it

Put you in the crib and you ain't never pay a bill in it

I was killin' it, man, you got me poppin' pills in it

I told Baby hit you, I said this nigga buggin'

'Cause I was doing it for us, I told 'em fuck the public

Couldn't believe that I was home alone, contemplating

Overdosin', no more coastin', no more toastin' over oceans

They say you don't know what you got 'til it's gone

They say that your darkest hour come before your dawn

But there was something that I should've asked all along

I'mma ask on the song

Stella* Do you ever think of me when you lie?

Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies

And I knew better than to look in your eyes

They only pretend you would be mine

And you know how you made me believe

You had me caught in every web that you weaved

But do you ever think of me when you lie?

Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies*Musa* I just figured if you saw me, if you looked in my eyes

You'd remember our connection and be freed from the lies

I just figured I was something that you couldn't replace

But there was just a blank stare and I couldn't relate

I just couldn't understand and I couldn't defend

What we had, what we shared, and I couldn't pretend

When the tears roll down it's like you ain't even notice 'em

If you had a heart, I was hoping that you would show it some

What the fuck you really telling me? What you telling me?

I could tell you lying, get the fuck out, don't yell at me

I ain't mean to cut you, I ain't wanna catch a felony

This ain't How To Be A Player, you ain't Bill Bellamy

They say you don't know what you got 'til it's gone

They say that your darkest hour come before your dawn

But there was something that I should've asked, all along

I'mma ask on the song

Stella* So does she know I've been in that bed before?

A thousand count, and not a single thread of truth

If I was just another girl

Then I'm ashamed to say that I'm not over you

There's one thing I need to know

So call me when you're not so busy just thinking of yourself

Do you ever think of me when you lie?

Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies

And I knew better than to look in your eyes

They only pretend you would be mine

And oh how you made me believe

You had me caught in every web that you weaved

But do you ever think of me when you lie?

Lie down in your bed, your bed of liesBrandon was clenching his fists and looked like he was about to cry and felt so much regret he has and felt like crap about what happened between them

the crowd was going crazy

Ok our next song is written again by our girl Faith

* * *

Savage Garden Truely Madly Deeply*

Music starts*

Flora* I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do

I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.

A reason for living. A deeper meaning.

Everyone* want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on me

Flora* And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you

Everyone* I want to stand with you on a mountain,I want to bathe with you in the sea.I want to lay like this forever,Until the sky falls down on me

Tecna* Oh can you see it baby?You don't have to close your eyes'Cause it's standing right before you.All that you need will surely come

Musa* I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do

Flora* I want to stand with you on a mountainI want to bathe with you in the sea.I want to lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on me I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea.I want to live like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me

Helia was feeling worse hearing Flora who he still loves over the seventeen years left him still and hearing these songs about breatup and sad love songs

"Ok sasly we have 3 more song for tonight unless you want more?" Mella said

"More more more" The crowd cheered

"Ok you twisted our arm ok how about we let the crowd have what they want Mella" Trinity said

"Yeh i mean thier better then the last Performence we had" Skyler said

"Ahaha true that ok you want we will five you more just don't say we didn't warn you ahaha" Mella said

This song is by no other then Our lead guitarist Mella" Skyler said

* * *

Ariana Grande One Last Time*Musa* I was a liar

I gave into the fire

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest

Feel like a failure

'Cause I know that I failed you

I should've done you better

'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you

Everyone* So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

Musa* I don't deserve itI know I don't deserve itBut stay with me a minuteI swear I'll make it worth itCan't you forgive meAt least just temporarilyI know that this is my faultI should have been more careful (come on)And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you baby

Everyone* So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my armsOne last timeI need to be the one who takes you home*Musa* Iknow I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest, hey

Now stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it, hey

'Cause I don't wanna be without you

Everyone* So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heartAll I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home, yeah

Musa* One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

Riven had been carfully listening to every song Musa has sung and was about to cry because he didn't know how hard he has hurt her this time and has cleching his fists

"This next sond is one of the first songs ever written by our girl Faith"

* * *

Chritina Grimmie and Sam tsui Just a Dream*

Music Starts*

Flora* I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes

It was only just a dream

Travel back, down that road

Will you come back? No one knows

I realize, it was only just a dream

I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement

Number one spot and now you found your own replacement

I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby

And now you ain't around, baby I can't think

I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring

'Cause I can still feel it in the air

See your pretty face

Run my fingers through your hair

My lover, my life

My baby, my wife

You left me, I'm tied

'Cause I know that it just ain't right

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Everyone* Open my eyes

It was only just a dream

So I travel back, down that road

Will you come back? No one knows

I realize, it was only just a dream

Flora* When I be ridin, And I swear I see your face at every turn

I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can't let it burn

And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for

No wonder I'll be missin when I'll learn

Didn't give it all my love

I guess now I got my payback

Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby

Hey, you were so easy to love

But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone

Flora* And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone

But you made a decision that you wanted to move on

Cuz I was wrong

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes

It was only just a dream

So I travel back, down that road

Tecna* Will you come back? No one knows

I realize, it was only just a dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

Stella* And now they're gone and you're wishin could give them everything

Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up (if you ever loved somebody put your hands up)

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up (if you ever loved somebody put your hands up)

Musa* And now they're gone and you're wishin you could give them everything...

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes *Tecna* (open my eyes)

It was only just a dream *Tecna* (It's just a dream)

So I travel back *Tecna* (travel back) (I travel back)

Everyone* down that road (down the road) (down the road)

Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows)

I realize, it was only just a dream (no, no, no...)

And I was thinkin about you (woooo), thinkin about me

Thinkin about us (whooooo), what we gonna be? (yeah)

Flora* Open my eyes (open my eyes, open my eyes...)

It was only just a dream (It's just a... It's just a dream)

So I travel back, down that road (whoo)

Will you come back? No one knows

I realize (I realize)

It was only just a dream

(baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)

Nooo, ohhh

It was only just a dream

Helia was getting to a stage where he was about to leave but stayed there listening to songs about cheating and Heartbreak

"Ok now this song is one me and Skylar wrote awhile ago" Trinity said

* * *

Destiny's Child Say My Name*

Stella* Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden changeAny other day

I would call and you would say

Baby how's your day

But today, it ain't the same

Every other word

Is "uh-huh" yeah "okay"

Could it be that you

Are at the crib with another lady

If you took it there

First of all, let me say

I am not the one

To sit around, and be played

So prove yourself to me

I am the girl that you claim

Why don't you say the thangs

That you said to me yesterday

Tecna* I know you say that I am assuming things

Something's going down that's the way it seems

Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange

If nobody's holding you back from me

Cause I know how you usually do

When you say everything to me times two

Why can't you just tell the truth

If somebody's there then tell me who

Stella* Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change

Tecna* What is up with this

Tell the truth, who you with

How would you like it if

I came over with my clique

Don't try to change it now

See you gotta bounce

When two seconds ago

You said you just got in the house

It's hard to believe that you

Are at home, by yourself

When I just heard the voice

Heard the voice of someone else

Just this question why

Do you feel you gotta lie

Gettin' caught up in your game

When you can not say my name

I know you say that I am assuming things

Something's going down that's the way it seems

Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange

If nobody's holding you back from me

Cause I know how you usually do

When you say everything to me times two

Why can't you just tell the truth

If somebody's there then tell me who

Tecna* Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change

Tecna* I know you say that I am assuming things

Something's going down that's the way it seems

Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange

If nobody's holding you back from me

Cause I know how you usually do

When you say everything to me times two

Why can't you just tell the truth

If somebody's there then tell me who

Stella* Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Baby say my name, say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Baby say my name

Brandon and Timmy were smiling at how this time the song wasn't about thier break up or about them

"This tine i wrote a song earlier today so please enjoy it" Faith said

* * *

The Chainsmokers Closer*

Flora* Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you

I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay

Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them

But I hope I never see them again

I know it breaks your heart

Moved to the city in a broke down car

And four years, no calls

Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar

And I can't stop

No, I can't stop

Musa,Tecna, Stella* So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can't afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

Flora* You look as good as the day I met you

I forget just why I left you, I was insane

Stay and play that Blink-182 song

That we beat to death in Tucson, okay

I know it breaks your heart

Moved to the city in a broke down car

And four years, no call

Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar

And I can't stop

No, I can't stop

Musa, Tecna* So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can't afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

Flora* So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can't afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)

We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)

We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

No we ain't ever getting older

Helia was just standing there frozen andstaring tat the girls mostly Flora thinkause of how she saw him maybe the reason she wrote the song is because today she saw him after and found some baried up old feelings for him

* * *

Ellie Goudong Love Me Like You Do*

Music Starts*

Tecna* You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care

'Cause I've never been so high

Follow me through the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

everyone* So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Tecna* Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've gotta find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straightMy head spinning around, I can't see clear no moreWhat are you waiting for?

Everyone* Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you doWhat are you waiting for?

Tecna* I'll let you set the pace'Cause I'm not thinking straightMy head spinning around, I can't see clear no moreWhat are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you doWhat are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you doWhat are you waiting for?

* * *

Pink Fucken Perfect*

Musa* Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alrightWelcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstoodMiss "No way, it's all good", it didn't slow me downMistaken, always second guessing, underestimated Look, I'm still around

Everyone* Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feelLike you're less than fuckin' perfectPretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothingYou're fuckin' perfect to me!

Musa* You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrongChange the voices in your head, make them like you insteadSo complicated, look how big, you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred, such a tired gameIt's enough! I've done all I can think ofChased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Everyone* Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feelLike you're less than fuckin' perfectPretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothingYou're fuckin' perfect to me

Musa* The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fearThe only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beerSo cool and limed and we try, try, try

But we try too hard and its a waste of my timeDone looking for the critics 'cause there everywhereThey don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the timeWhy do we do that, why do I do that?Why do I do that?

Everyone* Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothingYou're fuckin' perfect to me!

Musa* You're perfect, you're perfectPretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothingYou're fuckin' perfect to me

"Ok we have time for two more song then we have to go" Skyler said

* * *

Fifth Harmony Work Fom Home*

Stella* I ain't worried 'bout nothin'

I ain't wearin' na nada

I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta

Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter

I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired

I know you're always on the night shift

But I can't stand these nights alone

And I don't need no explanation

'Cause baby, you're the boss at home

Everyone* You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work

You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work

We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh

We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh

Skyler* Let's put it into motion

I'ma give you a promotion

I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean

We don't need nobody, I just need your body

Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early

Stella* know you're always on the night shift

But I can't stand these nights alone

And I don't need no explanation

'Cause baby, you're the boss at home

Tecna* You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work

You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work

We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh

We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh

Stella* Girl, go to work for me

Can you make it clap, no hands for me?

Take it to the ground, pick it up for me

Look back at it all over me

Put in work like my timesheet

She ride it like a '63

I'ma buy her no Celine

Let her ride in a foreign with me

Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo

And she down to break the rules

Ride or die, she gon' go

I'm gon' judge, she finesse

I pipe up, she take that

Putting overtime on your body

Musa* You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work

You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work

We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh

We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh

Stella* Yeah, we can work from home

Yeah, we can work from home

Yeah

* * *

"Ok this is our last song this is one of ours favorites and we all wrote this song so i hope you all enjoy it" Mella said

**_*Fall Out Boys Immortals*_**

_*Flora* _They say we are what we are,

But we don't have to be,

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,

I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,

I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

(Ooh)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

Everyone* 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Musa* Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,

Is when it's tested again and again everyday,

I'm still comparing your past to my future,

It might be your wound but they're my sutures,

(Ooh)

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

(Ooh)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

Everyone* 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Tecna* And live with me forever now,

And pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals

Immor- immortals

Immor- immortals

(Immortals)

"Woo ok that was fun well i think we took up enough of your time please tell everyone about The Secrets and we will see you again hopefully sorry for our concert being so long well Good Night Red Fountain Alfea" Faith yelled

The girls jump off the stage cheering and happy that they made it and can hear the crowd groaning that it is over

* * *

**Ok so sorry i didn't mean for the chapter to do for so long what is going to happen in the next chapter do the winx become the big talk of the magic diamention?, do the girls and boys get backtogether?,does Lillan and the others have powers?, does Lillan make her dicision and go to Alfea?, What happens between Ace and Lillan?, Or the other kids?, Keep reading to find out xxx**


	10. Chapter Ten

* * *

**Oh my god while i was writing i losr all of my idea's sorry for forgetting please dont stop reading and sorry for the late post on this chapter xxx**

* * *

The Next Day with the Specialists

Heila, Riven, Timmy, Brandon

* * *

**_No one's_****_ POV_**

"Guys can you belive that the girls are in a band and the crowd loved them" Brandon said sitting on the floor drinking a can of beer

"I have to admit they are great i mean when i was teching my class about how if your on a undercover mission and which plants are good or poisonous to make a medicine or something like that i heard the bpys talking about the girls and how thier news about a concert that happned in alfea last night" I said sitting on a black recliner sipping a a bottle of beer

"Ugh my combat 101 class was the same acturally they were talking about how to get the girls they like a ticket for the next if there ever will be concert date it was so annoying i wanted to puke" Riven said sculling down his bottle

"same with my defence class they failed thier test so they have to retake it tomorrow" Brandon said smirking

"My technology class to they were not paying attention when they were meant to defuse a computer bomb but failed and there was a massive explosion and many computer broke and exploded" Timmy said drinking his can

"That was from you and yout class you cause that explosion your to blsme for the coffee that spilled all over Nabu and Sky in the teachers lounge awsome" I said snickering at the memory

"yehh they disserved it oh by the way Brandon did you ever break up with that chick you wre dating?" Riven asked

"Well technically we were never dating she just kept pushing herself at me i was so over it" Brandon said drinking the last of the can in his hand

"Dude do we have anymore cans?" Brandon asked Just then that was when we relises we were out

"Yeh in the mini fridge" Timmy said

"Oh" Brandon said

"What are we gonna do about the girls comming back?" Helia asked

"Well you cant go dark Helia again if you see her ex Logan" Riven joked

"This is serious why did they not text us when they left us for 17 years? why did they let us think they died? why did they have kids with their exes? I have so many questions and no answers" Helia said

"I agree with Helia this whole thing seems very illogical" Timmy added

"Your right about that i mean the girls would never go back to thier exes cause they used to abuse them" Brandon said

"Why did i even say that to musa though" Riven said cleaning up the bottles and cans with the others

"We all said what we never really meant anyway lets just finish cleaning up then get thos assignment over and done with then the girls can go back to where they were before" Helia said

"But the real million dollar questiong is where did they stay before coming back here?" Timmy said

"Right" All the other added

* * *

_With the winx_

* * *

**_No one's pov_**

"Girls we really need to get over this whole closer then others type of thing by that we apologies for try yo get you drunk and on a date" Bloom said

"Well well well finally you deside to give us an apology" Stella said

"Well we did it put of love and because you always looked so down and upset so me and blolm thought you wouldn't mind" Layla said

"But it wasn't your call those guys you set up with then you drugged us were going to tape us if we didn't get consoius very quickly" Musa said

"Yeh and it wasn't very helpful that we had to blow our cover then move town because of it and you knew that they were rapers in the first place" Tecna added

"Well we did know and we did drug you so you would have sone fun but in my sight they were still good looking" Bloom said

"But i tryed to stop bloom first before she put the drug into your drink i wasn't fully 100 percent in" Layla said with this very guilty and apologetic look on her face along with Bloom but very slight not guily and apologetic look

"Ok look we are still angry even though this happened 7 years ago but we will let it slide this time and we have to stay together at the moment" Flora said

"Ok" Bloom and Layla said at the same time

* * *

_With their teenagers_

* * *

**_Lillan's POV_**

I was sitting outside on a bench of Alfea in the courtyard on a very lovely morning while Listing to music through my noise cancelling headphones thinking about the decision and the possibility of beging a stronger fairy then Bloom was in the stories i was told by my mother and my aunts "Lillan are you ok?"

"No Tilisa i still have to make the choice of staying or leaving my mother and the whole one of the mist powerful out of all of us is terrorfying" I said while taking my noise cancelling headphones off and puting them back hanging on my shoulders

"I get it but we all have to make the same choice but you have to deal with the whole most powerful out off ALL of us and their are quite a few of us i mean you have to deal with Calla who kinda wishes to be more powerful and god knows how much fun she would have with might possibly having powers of natureand all of us might have powers except for the boys" Tilisa said with a giggle

"Well yeh but i am still scared of for what is yet to come and i know this is a great chance and all but i have gotten so used of leaving on earth and all" I said

"Yeh but if we stay here we might never know how cute the boys are at red fountain" Calla said coming out of nowhere

"Seriously Calla is that all your thinking about we could have to leave mum and our aunts and you are thinking about messing around with the possibility of have powers and how cute the boys could be at red fountain?" I said getting annoyed with my sister

"Well to put it yes and yes and no" Calla said

"Well this is so much more harder it us on me cause i am the one sibling aside from Terran that is so much closer to mum and made a vowl to never leave her all alone when she was once on her death bed fron a very extremely bad cold once and you know all this and is thinking about leaving her and just to see a bunch off red fountain hero boys in these uniforms practicing how to fight when really deep down sone of them are cowards" I said

"Well for once all that about mum is true and also no the boys are not cowards" Calla said getting annoyed

'_Well this is turning into their first actural fight and i better not try to get involved i gotta text harmony'_ Tilisa thought

"Ohh please really then why did mum when she told us about her past as a gardian that when it came to a real fight some of them retreated instead of maning up and fight" I said

"Oh please like you could fight as well and mum is fine she doesn't need me or you or Terran anymore she has our aunts and her best friends she doesn't need some mother crased caring daughter" Calla said smirking

'Oh no she did not just say that she know how much her sister cares i gotta get Harmony and Terran to get involed and help stop this before they thow punches' Tilisa thought

"Well i my be a mother crased caring daughter but i least i give a fuck about our mother instead of gonna try and go to red fountain and trying to get a boyfriend plus just mess around with thinking of making a mess of nature and at least i care about the beauty of nature in stead gonna turn it ugly and messed up" I said

"Oh what like you could ruin the beauty of things either you know what i wonder if you do have powers if your tranceformationg is gonna make you look even uglier and fatter the you already look" Calla said

"Well at least you don't look any fatter then you already are and i would tone down on all the chocolate and garbage you eat" I said

"Bitch" Calla said

"Slut" I called

"Honestly how am i a slut?" Calla said

"Honestly how many guys have you cheated on and try to go to bed with and have me not know" I said smirking

"How did you kno-" Calla said but got interupted

"You know i am the smartiset triplet" I said

"You know what i wonder if i should tell this to mum or Terran i wonder what he would say to you about it" I said just before she got slapped across the face by Calla

I slapped Calla across the face as well and then Calla tried to punch me in the stomache if I didn't jump back and almost kicked Calla in the stomache but Terran grabbed my foot and had Calla's hand in his other hand then let go

"what the hell is going on us three never had a fight?" Terran asked

"Well little miss i am the oldest is having a go at me because i am so excited about learning if i have powers or not and about getting a look at the school next door" Calla said

"Well i am still not happy at the idea of the possibility of having powers i don't want because as much of a life ling dream it is to be here and possibly going here i cant leave mum all alone and it is hard foe me the most cause i could possibly be the most powerful out if all of us and face the facts i am not the sociable one at all" I said

"Lillan i know how hard this is and all but what got you two to fight?" Terran asked

"Well what about Calla she is joking around and be rude about mum and everything she doesn't understand what a bad situation this is and everything ugh you know what i am going for a walk" I said before Terran grabbed my wrist

"You know the rules you can't leave Alfea" Terran said

"Fine i am going for a walk for the mum's greenhouse that she owned when she lived here herself" I said as I walked off sliding my headphones on

"Alright" Terran said

"Wait up Lillan" Tilisa said before Terran grabbed her wrist

"Uhh Terran what's up?" Tilisa asked

"She want's to be left alone and can i talk to you?" Terran asked

"Sure" Tilisa said

* * *

_With Lillan_

* * *

**_Lillan's POV_**

I was walking around and found the Alfea Greenhouse that used to belong to my mother when I went in here and walked in and found a whole other world in here and felt at home looking at all the other plants and trees and everything I found a small spot to sit and relax while thinking of my decision

While I was walking around I saw someone sitting down while humming to music from a pair of headphones

"Oh hey Ace" I said

"Hey Lillan i guess you found your mother's greenhouse" Ace said trying to start a conversation while he was blushing slightly

"Yeh how did you find this room?" I asked

"Well i was just wondering around you know just looking at the school when i foind a beautiful look garden and just started to listen to music and relaxing so i sat down until you walked in" Ace said blushing

"Well do you mind if i sit with you?" I asked blushing the same colour as him

"Uhh s-sure" Ace said

"nice" I said as she sat down with him

"Are you ok i heard about calla and you" Ace said

"How did you know about that?" I asked

"I got a text from Harmony who got a text from Tilisa" Ace said

"Oh ok" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder as Ace put his arm around my waist

"Umm Ace?" I asked

"Yeh Lillan?" Ace asked

"Well if i left mum and went here would you be upset if i left yo go here and we wouldn't be able to see each other as much as we used to?" I asked blushing at the question and the postion we are in

"Uhh w-w-why would you ask that?" Ace said know the answer

"Well i just really wanna know" I said blushing even redder

"Well honestly if you did i would be upset but if you and harmony stayed i would go to red fountain just to be" But Ace stopped where he was know that Lillan would know he likes her

"Just to be what?" I asked hoping to say what I really wanted to hear come out of his mouth and I sat up looking at him

"Just to be closer to you" Ace said quietly and looking into her emerald green eyes

just as he was looking into my eyes I was moving closer as he was moving closer our heads moving closer together slowly our foreheads pressed together just slightly our noses touching lightly touching our lips slowly getting closer our lips very slightly tiny bit touched just the the doors opened someone walked in

"Hey guys" Harmony said just as she said that we jumped and moved away as quick as possible oit faces bright red and moved away from each other

'_Damn you Harmony why did you walk in right now__?'_ Ace thought

_'I almost kissed Ace why did you have to come in right now Harmony why?'_ I thought

_'I just saw almost i think i saw i almost saw Ace and Lillan kissed i ruined the moment why did i say something i should shut up me and my stupid timing' _Harmony thought

"H-h-hey Harmony why are you here?" Ace said while glaring at Harmony hinting why did you come in here right now

"H-h-h-hey Harmony what's up?" I said blushing very bright red

"Hey uhh i heard about your fight with Calla and was wondering if you are ok" Harmony said feeling is awkard atmosphere

"Oh also Flora is looking for you Lillan" Harmony said

"Ohh mum is looking for me where is she?" I asked

"She is in our room" Harmony said

"Ohh ok see you later Ace and Harmony" I said running out off the greenhouse

"Did you confess yet?" Harmony asked

"No and i won't she might be going here and i can't just leave it alone please" Ace said getting up and walking out

"Fine i will keep my mouth shut you just need to confess she needs to know how you feel about her Ace ok" Harmony said getting up and walking out just after him

* * *

_Meanwhile earlier with Terran and Tilisa_

* * *

**_Terran's POV_**

I grabbed Tilisa's wrist and asked her to come with me and talk with me while we were walking through the collage and found a hidden empty room with technology equipment and a few plants around the room and a light sound of music

"Wow this is amazing where did you find this?" Tilisa asked with glistening eyes and a big cure smile on her face I was staring at her longingly and lovingly just gazing at her until she spoke

"Oh i was exploring well looking around the collage" I said

"Ok really "exploring," "Looking around" Tilisa said using air quotes then crossed her arms

"Ok fine i got lost and was looking for something familier until i found a magical hidden door and stumbled into here" I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly

"Well i am glad you did Ran it will be a secret place to talk and play games and stuff umm Terran i umm-" Tilisa started but was cut off from me

"Tilisa i have been trying to say something to you for a while and wanted to talk to you about this for a while welll umm i have known you for like my whole entire life and we have been best friends forever but i just kept thinking for years since you were 10 i have been wanting to be more then friends like more on the other page then friends" I said

"Terran i uhh i umm i have been thinking the same thing as you" Tilisa said walking closer as I walking closer too

"I have been jealous everytime you have been with the boys at school and at home with the other and not really spending time with me much and i have been wanting to be more then just friends for a long time" I said

"What are you getting at here Terran?" Tilisa asked walking closer to him

"I want to be closer then the others" I said

"But we are aren't we?" Tilisa asked getting confused

"Ugh i am trying to say without getting toungue tied is i am trying to ask if you want to be my girlfriend Tilisa" I said stand one feet in frount off Tilisa feeling our breathes on our skin and our faces very close staring straight into each others eyes our faces getting closer

"Terran i feel excatly the same as you i have been waiting and waiting for you to try and make the frist move and been flirting with you for years and more" Tilisa said mover her head closer to mine as she was doing the exact same thing i was is doing

our faces moving closer our foreheads touching moving our head slightly to the side and our noses touching moving more our lips intches away moving slightly more closer we kissed slowly and passionately we parted a few seconds longer then looked at each other knew that we wanted more

"I love you Terran" Tilisa said

"I love you to Tilisa" I said

gently I pushed her to against the wall as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her petie waist as we kissed then deepened the kiss then after 2 mintues we both parted for air she jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around my waist and her held her up still against her wall I kissed her again licked the bottom of her lip for entrance she opened her mouth as both of our toungues battling the other for domanence I won and carryed her to the table put her down and carefully took her headphones off then carefully places them on the table and Tilisa did the same to mine then started to unzip her light grey jacket that fit tightly to her body and took if off and threw it lightly to the ground while not breaking the kiss as she did the same to my loose black jacket and broke the kiss to breathe and gazed at each other wanting more and then blushed bright red and then relised what would happen if they continued

"I have been wanting to do that for 10 years or longer" I said

"I feel the same thing" Tilisa said

I grabbed the bottom of Tilisa's white top and pulled it off and saw her black and lavender lace bra Tilisa grabbed my light green shirt and pulled it off showing my 6 pack abs I moved my way down and took off her brown knee high boots off and then took off her black skinny ripped jeans leaving her in black and lavender lace underwear and she took off my light blue jeans we both started to kiss again and then started to touch each other I moved my way to her neck and slightly pulled her hair from her high pony tail and kissed her and she started moaning while pulling my short spicky honey brown hair and then reality struck us both in the head and I moved back as she jumped off the table I put my jeans back on as she put her jeans back on then her boots then her white top and her gray jacket and headphones as I did the same thing

"Look i know this wanting each other for decades but i think that moved way to quickly and we don't have a condom in sight" Tilisa said as she took out her high pony tail her orange hair with purple streaks that went to her waist and put half of it in a bun and put her white beanie on that was in her jacket pocket

"Wow i forgot how hot you look with your hair down" I said while walking up to her and started kissing her neck again making sure there was no marks

"Mmm can you p-please stop i have to go ok" Tilisa said as a stating then a question

"Mmm really fine" I said disappointed

"Really i'll see you here later ok" Tilisa said giving me a quick kiss that lasted 3 mintues then left walked out the door as I did 2 mintues later

* * *

_Meanwhile earlier with Flora and Lillan_

* * *

_**Flora's POV**_

"Mum are you here?" Lillan asked

"Hey lilly i need to talk to you this is important" I said sitting on the couch with her

"What is it?" Lillan asked

"Ok this is something the girls beside Musa and Tecna don't know not even the specialists does not know i found out when i was in my last year of school and before i was pregnant and you don't tell anyone ok?" I asked

"Yes ok i promise ok mum" Lillan said a bit scared

"There is a three powers that is even more powerful then the dragonfire one of them is called the natures gift and it is one of the most powerful powers in the whole magic diamention and whole world and i found out that the natures gift is in me i have the natures gift i have one the most powerful magic sourses in the whole world and when i had my check up when i was 8 months pregnant with you triplets the oldest had the same magic power as me and you are the most powerful as you but you have to be EXTREMELY careful not to let anyone know the the new godess of the magic diamention is you" I said

"WAIT WHAT?" Lillan asked yelling

"I was one of the magic diamention powerful unkown goddess saviour i was known as the Nature's Angel and no one knew about except your grandparents and Head mistress Faragonda and Mus aand Tecna but i am not as powerful as i used to be i haven't practice enough since i gave birth to you and your sister and brother but your sister just had the power over nature and your brother has powers as well he has a power of a sourcer as the head master of red fountain saladen" I finished

"Ok so i am the new Nature's Angel and i am the most powrful and targeted fairy in the whole magic diamention plus the power the whiches are after" Lillan said as if it was the most obvious thing ever

"Yes that is right" I said

"And my brother Terran has the exact same power as the head master saladen of red fountain" Lillan said

"Yes that is right" I said ashamed of what happened between of her and Helia

"So the only thing normal about all of what happened and all of us is Calla who has the known power of yours" Lillan said

"Yes and the only two out of you and the others is that the only one being targeted as well beside you is Tilisa and Harmony but that as well is a long story there is not only the natures gift that is the same as powerful is Musics Heat and Electric's Note they are the others and just as i found out that i have Nature's Gift Musa found out she had Music's Heart and Tecna had Electric's Note and they were the other Unknown Goddess Salviour Musa was the Sound Goddess and Tecna was the Technic Saviour we were the three lost Goddess's then when we left for earth everyone thought we dies this is our most protected and most lyed secret we kept and now me the Musa and Tecna have to tell you and warn you about why you three have to keep your powers in control as well as our other other powers you have you have triple the powers then the others same with Harmony and Tilisa" I said

"Lillan i need you to stay in Magix you need to stay here at Alfea and learn to control your powers and to learn to control and learn about your other powers Nature's Gift you can get help from Faragonda but we are staying here for a while until the witches are gone for good but while we are here me Tecna and Musa are going to tech you Musa and Tecna are going to tech you Tilisa Musa about them but also need to study really hard" I added

"Uhh umm I-I need to get some air" Lillan said before she walked out the door and went somewhere and slid her headphones on over her beanie

Flora sighed _'Well that went differently and better then u expected though but still bad she will accept right i mean for the whole magic diamention needs her to stay but first we need to get rid of those whiches' _I thought

* * *

_With Lillan after she and her mother talked_

* * *

_**Lillan's POV **__"I can't belive this all of this one mintue i am a normal girl going through school finished became home schooled then just being popular from mum and my aunys then being attacked by witches found out mum and my aunts are magical creatures fairys realised magic is real going through a portal to a magic diamention met my mother old friends then realised one of them looked like me then has the same thing as me and my brother when we are really upset or mad and had a thing for my mother then almost kissed my crush for over 12 years found out my mother is a Unkown Goddess Saviour named Nature's Angel and two of my aunts are also unknown goddess saviour called Sound Goddess and Technic Saviour plus my mum wants me and my two best friends liks sisters Harmony and Tilisa to be the new Unknown Goddess Saviours and stay at Alfea and on top all of this happened in two days wow my life is so messed up' _

I thought while walking through all of Alfea then saw Terran walking out of a room 2 mintues later after Tilisa and I saw it

_'Huh what was that about maybe i should follow them' _ I thought

"Damn it Lillan saw us walk out" Tilisa whipered to Terran

"Ok fake a fight?" Terran askes or suggested

"Yeh ready" Tilisa said

"God i can't belive you Terran you seriously think that those rude tackless men from yesturday are some ex boyfriends of our mothers that is the most illogical and stupid and idiotic idea you ever had" Tilisa yelled

"Well i think it is real and not idiotic and you are so ARGH you are the most stuck up annoying woman i know it is true i think they are my mother you yoyr mother plus the rest of our aunts boyfriends and there are mosre to them and our mothers then they let on and i am not dealing with you and your smartass remarks anymore i am out of here" Terran yelled and walked off putting his headphones on

Tilisa yelled then walked off putting her headphones on then walked off

_'Wow i guess they are not secretly together oh well that was weired but better not think about it i got worser things to think about at the moment' _ I thought then walked off to the greenhouse then bumped into someone by accendent and fell over

"I am so sorry are you ok?" This girl asked

"I am ok and i am also sorry i have been so in thought i apologise" I said getting up

"ok my name is Teilisa Princess of Hurrana and fairy of wind pleasure to meet you" Teilisa said greeting herself

"Oh sorry my name is Lillan fairy of Nature nice to meet you to" I said greeting myself back

"Ok nice to meet you well i was just going to the greenhouse to take a look around and the person that owned was like a idel to me but she died on a mission for almost 10 years ago ans i have been taking care of it from time to time do wanna come with me and i can show you around it?" Teilisa asked

"Sure" I said

"Cool come on" Teilisa said walking off towards it and i followed even though I already know the way there

* * *

_Out in the courtyard_

* * *

_**No One's POV**_

"Hey harmony how are you?" Tilisa said walking over

"Hey Tilisa" Harmony said

"Hey sis" Electra said

"Hey Electra how is Calla doing after that fight with Lillan?" Tilisa said

"She is better now she was angry but not anymore" Electra said

"Ok" Harmony said

"Hey guys" Terran Ace Nyan said walking up to the girls

"Hey boys" Electra Harmony Tilisa said

"So what happened between mum and Lillan?" Terran asked

"We have no clue" Harmony said

"Well we should find out" Nyan said

As a group of 6 specalists walked through the courtyard and walked straight into Ms Faragonda's office

* * *

**_Ok i am so sorry for the last update and this chapter is a bit diffrent but while i was away with a big fat writers block this idea came into mind so this is what happens while the witches are plotting their next attack opps spoilers sorry not sorry aha please read and review xxx_**


End file.
